1300 years later
by MexicanDEA
Summary: What would had happen if only three of The Pevensies made it back in LWW? What would had happen if Edmund was left all alone? And what will happen when his family is called back...1300 years later? PRINCE CASPIAN. Slightly AU
1. Prologue

**_IT'S MA BIRTHDAY_**

"Where are we going, Peter?" Queen Lucy asked galloping through The Western Wood. "Don't worry, Lu, it's a surprise". High King Peter said with the wind in his hair. "I bet he got lost but he doesn't want to tell us." King Edmund joked in the back. Peter laughed. "Oh, shut up, Ed. Remember last week?" He said and Edmund got red. "Oh, guys, you both know that even Edmund wasn't that bad as you, Peter in the ball". Queen Susan commented.

"Stop". Peter said and stopped. Lucy, Edmund and Susan followed, getting off of their horses. "Don't worry, Phillip, we'll be back soon". Edmund smiled at his best friend.Phillip snorted. "I will get you when it's need it". He said and Edmund laughed. "Ed! Keep up!" He heard his older brother said. "Wait! I need to get my sword!" He yelled trying to grab his sword. "For bloody's sake, where is the sword?!" He said frustrated when je wasn't able to find it.

Phillip snorted a laugh. "Try your belt". He said and Edmund looked down and saw his sword, he got red and gave an awkward laugh. "Hehe". He commented. "And I still don't know why you want to bring your sword, Sire, your family seems to have forgotten theirs". Phillip said. Edmund looked at their family's horses.

Phillip was right, Peter's sword was there, Lucy's cordial and Susan's bow, the only thing that wasn't there was her horn, Peter said she wouldn't need it.

"It's been long since they went, do you think there in trouble?" Edmund asked getting worried. "You may want to look in the direction they went". Phillip suggested. Edmund nodded. "If I don't comeback in 5 minutes, send help". He ordered. Phillip nodded. "Yes, sire". Edmund went and with his sword on hand walked around the wood. "Peter? Lucy? Susan?" He asked not getting an answer.

He walked till he found Lantern Waste, it seemed like they went there but wasn't any sign of them. "PETER! LUCY! SUSAN!!" He yelled but there was nothing. He searched and searched till finally, Orieus came. "Sir, it's getting late, we'll search for your family tomorrow". He said but Edmund didn't approve. "No, their are out there, they need me!" He shook his head.

"Sir, we don't move now, you will be drag, please, Edmund". Oreius said. Edmund looked at him and sighed. "They're out there, I know". He said before giving up.

"I'll see you again". He whispered to Lantern Waste.

But he did not know he would see them again...only that it would be 1300 years later.


	2. The Wood and His King

_**Backstory:** In the 6th year in Narnia of The Pevensies, Peter, Lucy and Susan gets lost. Leaving a 17-years-old Edmund to rule alone. But what he doesn't seem to notice is that he doesn't age. Is till five years later when he comes to terms that he's immortal. With pain, agony and much more he rules, but Telmar was planning something._

 _ **Diclaimer:** Yada yada yada yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis's characters. This is for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Wood and his king._** _Edmund Pevensie._

I walked around the woods that once were the home of many Narnians, they used to sing, laugh, dance and be joyful. Their leaves were multicolor, they used to bring good news and hope to our hearts. They were the heart of Narnia. But now, now they don't move, they're silent, they're sad, they're angry and the Narnians who once were their owners, now are hidden. Somewhere in the dark part.

I looked around hoping one of them would move. I wasn't asking for a whole dance, a slightly branch move would had give me hope. When I was crowned they gave me the title of King Edmund The Just of The Western Wood, those woods were my home too. I spent all my time in exploring, maping. An all of that was in the trash now. I failed them as a king. As a being.

I didn't remember how long had it been, my memory had gaps, I only knew that it had been more than a hundred years since the telmarines invaded Narnia. And I felt guilty, I was supposed to protect them, to help them, I was supposed to die in that battle but I didn't and they took crown and smashed in the ground, they destroyed Cair Paravel.

And they did much more and I just let it happened. I let them take my home, my crown and my people. Such a lousy king was I. Peter was right, there was a reason why he was High King and not me, but I never wished their leaving. If they had been here maybe, just maybe the telmarines would be in Telmar and not Narnia.

But I couldn't dwell on the past, there was a reason why I was walking around the woods and I was going to make it happen. Those pesky telmarines were fearful of the wood, saying that the spirit of Peter, Lucy and Susan roamed and were looking for revenge? I was not sure, the only thing I knew was that they were afraid of the wood. And I would use it in my advantage.

For what I overheard in a conversation, some telmarines soldiers were going to try to attack the rest of the Narnians, but they needed to pass the wood and there's where I entered, I was supposed to keep them occupied or scared, the one that would make them go away, it worked just fine till now, there shouldn't be any reason why it wouldn't work this time.

When I heard the galloping of a horse, I went in position, but what I saw completly threw me off guard. It was a horse and there was someone in that horse but he didn't look as a soldier, he galloped so fast that the only thing I could see was his face, he kind of looked as a teenager, who was running from something. Just as on cue, the telmarines soldiers came, but weren't exactly in attack mode.

Yes, they did had theirs swords or shields but they seemed to pursued something or _someone_. I shook my head and let them go, if they weren't attacking the Narnians, I wasn't really needed, that boy that they were pursuing wasn't any Narnian, meaning he was a telmarine and I didn't care about the internal affairs going on with Lord Miraz.

I started to walk to return when I heard a horn. It took me a second to know from where it was and what it was. I took running hoping the worst, that _horn_ was supposed to be gone! How could it worked? I ran and ran till I stopped, I looked at the same boy I saw a few moments later, he seemed confused, scared and was defending himself, but I didn't care about him, my eyes were looking at the object he held in his right hand: Susan's horn.

Now _that's_ when I looked at the boy and stepped forward. He backed away by reflex but I didn't care, I walked toward him till his back hit s tree. I studied him, he was telmarine alright, with black hair that fell on his shoulders, he was tall, looked about sixteen years old, his eyes were black and displayed fear and regret. He dropped the horn and let a big sigh before looking at me in the eye. The boy was trying to be brave.

"Where did you get that?", I spoke very softly.

He looked a bit confused, then he looked at the horn and finally realized what I talked about.

"My professor gave it to me", He said in the most manly way possible making me laugh.

"Now, why would your professor give it to you?", I asked after my fair share of laughing.

In his eyes, I could see I hurt his pride. He then looked at me right in the eye and spoke.

"That's not your business, _boy_ "

I smiled and grabbed the horn, studing it, touching it, remembering. I wasn't there when Father Christmas gave it to Susan, I wasn't there when she used and Peter saved her and Lucy from Maugrim. But I remembered that she always carried with her.

I looked at the boy.

"What's your name?", I asked trying to get to know him, after all, the telmarines soldiers were off in the wrong direction, they went south-west while he went south- _east_.

"I'm _Prince_ Caspian The Tenth", He said with all his pride and dignity, putting an emphasis in 'Prince'.

"And who are _you_?", He asked.

I looked at him. And shook my head.

"You blew the horn of Queen Susan The Gentle, legend says that if someone blows the horn, The King and Queen of Old will comeback and take Narnia, why would Miraz's son want that?", I said ignoring his question.

"I am not Miraz's son, I am his nephew and he ordered to kill me now that my aunt has give him a son", He said.

I thought for a minute, Miraz was going to be angry for sure, the old man didn't like having his pride hurt, or making a fool of himself in the court, he would probably say that Caspian was killed by a 'bloodthirsty Narnian'. But if the boy was who he said he was, he would know the castle like the back of his hand. We could finally have the break we always wanted.

"Alright, _Prince_ Caspian, you'll come with me, we have something to do now that you blew the horn, thanks to you, High King Peter, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy might be on their way and that is a setback for both, me and Miraz", I said and took him by the arm.

But he didn't move. I looked at him and signal him that we had to move.

"Who are you?", He asked again and I sighed.

I let go of his arm and sighed again.

"Will you move if I tell you?", I asked finally defeated.

He smiled, "Yeah, just tell me"

I looked at him in the eye and sighed.

"I was once known as King Edmund The Just, but then known as--"

"High King Edmund The Protector", He finished the sentence in awe.

I nodded and took him by the arm.

"Yeah, now thanks to you I will get a family reunion, 1300 years later", I muttered under my breath.


	3. It Has Been One Year Since

**_Disclaimer:_** _Yada yada yada I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis's characters.This is only for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy_**

 _ **Chapter 2: It has been one year since...** Peter Pevensie_

I was getting beaten up again by the same boys in a train station. Pain was the only thing my mind was processing, the laughs or the stares didn't matter. Those boys were fighting dirty and I couldn't help but think in Edmund. Finally, after what it seemed forever a guard stopped me from hitting the leader's face.

When the guard told me to act my age, I couldn't help but scoff. How was I going to act my age? I was a king of Narnia! For Aslan's Sake, I knew more about life than the guard would ever known! I grabbed my things and sat down. I heard footsteps and knew who was here.

"I know, I know, I know, spare me the details, will you?", I said to Susan.

She didn't seemed like sparing me the details because the next thing I knew was me getting a lecture again.

"For Aslan's Sake, I am not a kid! I am a King! The High King, in fact, I don't need anybody!", I yelled once she was done.

"What about Edmund? Didn't you need him?", She went there.

I stood up anger in my face.

"Edmund is not here! He hasn't been here for one year! Only Aslan knows how long has it been in Narnia! It could had been one day or a hundred years! For all we know, he might be dead!", I let go of all my anger.

But I seemed to upset Lucy, who was the closest to Edmund. They used to help eachother and were the closest of all of us. And now that I said that Edmund might be dead, she was about to cry.

"Do you really mean that, Pete? Do you really think Ed is dead?", She asked me.

I sighed, I knew I went to far with all that. I missed him a lot, he was my right hand and when we got sucked back in our world, I thought he was right next to us, he was still in Narnia and we couldn't do anything about it. I missed him so much, we went through a lot. And he went through it for me.

"No, Lu, I will never mean that, I'm just stressed. We're going to school and Edmund is still in Narnia", I said with a smile on my face.

"Maybe you're just jealous that he is king and you have to study", She said with a smirk on her face. And I laughed.

"Well, now that you say it out loud...", I hugged her hard.

I pulled away and looked at Susan who was clearly mad at me, I smiled at her.

"Su, come on, I'm your brother, are you still going to be mad at me?", I asked her in my innocent tone.

She doesn't answer, I was about to give up when she exclaimed.

"Hey! Stop pulling me!"

I looked at her, "I'm not pulling you!".

Lucy stood up and smiled.

"It feels like magic", She commented.

Me and Susan stood up. It did feel like magic, but why now? We heard the train, but the train didn't stop, it just kept going and going, there was wind that started to teared up the place but nobody was noticing.

I saw a beach in front of me, then the train and again the beach. Susan grabbed my hand and I grabbed Lucy's hand. We closed our eyes and heard the horn of the train, after we opened then and saw the beach. We walked slowly towards it, till Lucy decided to smiled at Susan and took off. And what surprised me was that Susan ran with her in the water.

I gave a big laugh and joined them. We were back home, we were in our country. We were in Narnia. I pushed Lucy in the water, Susan splashed me and we kept doing it till Susan finally spoke.

"Where do you supposed we are?"

I looked at her and gave her a look

"Well, where do you think?", I said with a smirk on my face. It felt good to say that we were on Narnia.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia", She pointed out.

I looked at the hill and indeed saw some ruins. I looked at Lucy and then Susan and they nodded. We took our shoes, but left our sweaters in the sand. In the end, we might stay here. We put on our shoes and started walking up the hill. It was all rock, grass and many apple trees.

Finally, after what it seeemed forever, we got to the top, to see the ruins of a big castle. It seemed like it had been abandonned since...forever. But what made me confused was, back in our kingdom, there wasn't any ruins of any castle. The White Witch's castle was melted in spring and what was left of it was ice not rock. I walked around trying to get some clues of who lived there.

Lucy was doing so too, she was studying everything. Looking at the hill and the beach.

"I wonder who lived here", She said after looking at the hills.

Susan who was looking around what seemed to be a living room, grabbed a little shiny piece. "I think we did", She commented looking at the piece. I walked to her and immediately recognized the piece.

"Hey, that's from Ed's chess game", I exclaimed looking at it.

How did Edmund's chess got here? And why was it on the floor?

Lucy gasped and we both looked at her. She was in a throne room. There was four thrones but she wasn't paying attention to them, she was paying attention to some plaques that were in front of the thrones.

"Look...", She gasped and took us by the arm to read what it said.

In the first throne of right side said

 _Queen Lucy The Valiant. Who discovered Narnia and never doubted Aslan or Narnia. Disappeared in a morning with her sister and brother. She was the most valiant of all. And she was the most cheerful of them._

I looked at Lucy who read the second one.

 _Queen Susan The Gentle. The mother of the Kings and Queen. She had great kindness in her, she knew what was wrong and right. Aslan himself knew that before anyone else. Disappeared in a morning with her sister and brother. She lived up to her title and much more._

We looked at each other and kept reading. Now it was Susan's turn.

 _King Peter The Magnificent. The first knight of the most noble order of The Lion. He was the leader of the Great Northern Sky, named by Aslan himself, he stood up to everyone. Disappeared in a morning with his sisters. He was truly magnificent._

"King? Wasn't I the _High_ King?", I said a bit angry that they forgot my real title.

"I think I know why...", Lucy said giving me a sign to come look at the last plaque. I sighed and read it.

 _High King Edmund The Protector. Once known as King Edmund The Just. He was the only one of The Four who stayed in Narnia. He searched for years his family but never found them. Crowned by his people as High King and got the title of Protector as he always protected his people. Till the end. He was truly Just._

I looked at my sisters. This was Cair Paravel. But then who attacked it? How long had it been? But the most important question.

Where was Edmund?


	4. Caspian And Edmund

_**Disclaimer:** Yada yada yada yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis's characters. This just for fun. All rights to the author_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Caspian and Edmund._**

 _Edmund Pevensie._

Complete chaos was in The How. Narnians yelling at each other, some were defending Caspian, others were accusing him taking our homes. And I was just watching how they fought. I wasn't going to talk, they knew what to do. If I was needed I would step up, but I trusted my people in their actions. With that in mind, I did have my opinions about the telmarine prince.

"Why would we want him?!", Nikabrik yelled pointing at him with a knife.

"Have you forgotten that it was his _kin_ _d_ that took our homes!", Another voice approved what Nikabrik said.

Then, the most noble mouse of all Narnia, Reepicheep, stepped forward.

"He will save us! You're one to talk, _dwarf_ , or have _you_ forgot that it was your kind that fought for The White Witch?", He said and I couldn't help to winced at the mention of her.

"He will save us?! How?! Even Miraz wants to kill him!", Nikabrik exclaimed

Then, my second-in-command, Glenstorm spoke.

"You know very well, dwarf, that Narnia was never right till a Son of Adam was king"

"Let's kill him!", A voice said.

That stopped everything. Nikabrik and his followers glared at Glenstorm and looked at me. I sighed knowing that they crossed the line. I walked towards the mess and shot a quick glance to the telmarine who seemed anxious.

"Your Majesty, Glenstorm is saying that we should give _your_ place to a _telmarine_ ", Nikabrik bowed and said in disgust.

I gave him a nod and smiled at him. Then, I looked at all the Narnians that were with me.

"Many persons have asked me why did I chose Nikabrik as my general, many don't trust him and why? The answer is simple: His _kin_ _d_ fought along side her, but he did not. And if you don't remember _I_ , High King Edmund fought _for_ her and trade my family for sweeties", I said and nobody answered.

"If we judge a person for what his kind did, like Nikabrik or Caspian, then you will judge me too, if you kill the telmarine for the crimes his people did, then you'll have to kill me too, as for I, am a _truly_ traitor", I finished.

I gave a nod to Caspian who seemed more relax now that I spoke. Nobody said something, they looked at each other or at me, some smiled at me, some didn't even look at me in the eye. I smiled at all, they knew that I won the argument, not because of my title but because of my wisdom.

"High King Edmund speaks the truth, he was named Just by Aslan himself, he knows more than we'll ever know, as he lived with the King and Queens of Old, he lived in The Golden Age, he is the oldest and the wisest of all, I will follow him till death", Glenstorm spoke.

The majority of Narnians nodded, some even smiled and laughed, while others just stood there. I knew that I was still treated like a traitor, that's one reason why I said what I said. And I knew the real purpose of Nikabrik but acted like I didn't know anything.

"Then, what are we going to do to the telmarine, Your Majesty?", Nikabrik said, gritted teeth.

I looked at Caspian. I wasn't going to make him a prisoner, I looked like a seventeen-years-old boy, but I knew more than everyone. I lived _lifetimes_ , _centur_ _ies_. I knew exactly what to do to him.

"I will take him as my apprentice, make him a soldier and he will help us to defeat Miraz", I said.

And before anyone could argued, I took his arm and stormed off.

"Thanks for what you did there, Hi--"

"Call me Edmund, I don't like people who uses my titles all the time, I already told them but they seem not to listening, will you?", I cut him off.

"Alright, Edmund, thanks", He gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Don't worry, but now you have to help me with something", I smirked and he looked tired.

"What?", He whined and I couldn't help but chuckled, the boy was probably tired of everything, I pat him in the back.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow, go rest, it might be the last time you'll ever rest", I smiled and he yawned.

He nodded and turned around "Remember, you have me protection, they can't hurt you", I said.

He smiled and left me alone. And I sighed.

I walked around the wood for a little while. Thinking about all I could had done for those persons. They had a family, they had lives and I-I just didn't protect them. I let Telmar invaded us, I didn't help Oreius, Mr. Beaver, Mrs. Beaver and...Mr.Tumnus, oh, what would I do just to go back in time when I had my family. I searched and searched for ten years until I came to terms that they left Narnia.

Oreius said it was all for a reason. There was a reason why Aslan let them go and made me stay and made me immortal. Mr. Tumnus said it was a gift to not die, that I was really lucky and I was special. But I always thought about it as a punishment of my betrayal. When I met The Witch I wanted to be High King of Narnia. I thought that Aslan gave me what I wished.

I learned to listen and to be quiet. Talk when I had to and watch my mouth, but 1300 years is a lot for one person. I learned that we were all alone in the world, we couldn't trust anybody unless we had a death wish. And I did had a death wish. After watching my friends and people get old and die, I didn't had much to live for. After all, they would get old and die or die in battle.

All I ever loved was gone and only memories were left. And in Caspian I saw a teenager boy who was scared, he tried to be strong and brave for the sake of his pride, but inside he was wondering what he was doing. He left his home that he knew since forever, he didn't have nobody left, he tried to be strong but he was in the unknown, he was all alone, he wanted his family but that was not possible.

I saw myself in him and I couldn't let him ended up like me. Mr. Tumnus said that immortality was a gift that only the most special could have. But in reality.

It was a curse for the worst persons ever. And I was one of them, I didn't protect my people and that would never be earsed of my memory.


	5. Peter Pevensie or High King Peter?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Yada yada yada yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 4_** ** _: Peter Pevensie or High King Peter The Magnificent_** ** _?_**

 _Peter Pevensie._

We looked at each other. Susan sighed and I looked at Lucy. We weren't exactly sure of what we just read or what just happened. For what we knew, after we left, Edmund searched for us and got crowned High King by the Narnians. And earned a new title. _Protector_ , what would that mean? He was the Just when he were in Narnia, Aslan named him that. But why would the people named him Protector?

"High King Edmund The Protector. I wonder why he got that name", I said out loud.

Susan looked at the plaque. It was the one in the worst condition, as well of his throne. It looked like the person or persons who attacked Cair Paravel had a certain hatred torwards Edmund. Because our thrones were not that bad. They were worn out because of the time but they weren't destroyed. The persons who did this really hated Edmund. Could it had been an inside job?

"It's better if we find shelter for the night, but I don't know anymore Narnia and Cair Paravel is completly destroyed", I said looking for something that would give us a clue in where we could rest.

"Hey, remember The Treasure Room? Protocol said that in case of attack, all important stuff is left there and shut down completly, maybe Edmund did and we might be safe", Lucy explained.

I thought about it. The Treasure Room was where, well, we kept the gifts that other nations gave to us. It was true what Lucy said, protocol said that all valuable stuff is left there and shuts down till is safe. Maybe Edmund did it.

"But what if the persons who attacked Cair Paravel found it?", Susan said.

"I don't think there's anyone down there, Susan and if there was someone, I don't think it would be one of the attackers", I explained.

"Fine, let's go there but do not say I tried to warned you", She said.

"Lucy, you knew it more than us, lead the way", I smiled at her who _gladly_ jumped and started walking.

We finally arrived at what seemed a door that was familiar. I took a look around before pushing the door that made a big 'thud' when it fell down. I looked at me and realized I still had my school clothes. I ripped a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around a stick that was laying around in the grass.

"With what are you going to light it?", Susan asked and I gave her a look.

But she was right. I didn't have any matches with me and it didn't seem as there was matches laying around. I sighed and grabbed two rocks hoping that it would work. After three times of trying it finally gave a little spark and made a fire. I nodded at Susan and Lucy and we went down carefully.

Lucy was right. The Treasure Room was safe, it was a bit destroyed but that was because of the impact of whatever they used to destroyed Cair Paravel. But most of the stuff stood there, some other we didn't recognize and thought that maybe it was presents of Archenland and Telmar in Edmund's reign.

And our vaults were still there. All of them. Susan opened hers and found many things. Paitings, clothes but the most important: Her bow. But her horn wasn't there.

"Do you think Edmund took it?", She asked. I didn't say anything.

"Probably, to call us if he needed help", I said after some seconds.

"But then, why didn't he use it back then? Why now?", Lucy asked and none of us knew how to answer..

I opened mine and my stuff were still there. Rhindon was still there along with my shield. And to be honest, I was surprised that Edmund didn't took it. Slowly, I took in my hand and remembered all the battles I fought with.

"My cordial!", Lucy exclaimed happily. She loved that thing, she felt like she could help anyone if she had it.

Now, the only vault that was closed was the one of Edmund. I nodded and opened it carefully. And found only a journal. Susan looked at it and opened it. She found Edmund's handwritting and started reading.

 _Monday, 1010_

 _It has been already four years since Peter, Susan and Lucy have disappeared. I been searching all over Narnia and have ask Archenland, The Lone Islands, Telmar and even Calormen to search for them. King Lune says he hasn't found anything but he'll continue the search. King Caspa hasn't talk to me yet. He doesn't like me at all. I believe he's up to no good. And Aslan also had disappeared! Have they abandonned Narnia?_

 _Atte,_

 _Edmund_

I looked at Susan. King Caspa always liked us, Telmar was our ally and he was very kind with me, Susan and Lucy, I think even Edmund. Why did he suddenly changed of opinion?

"Keep reading!", Lucy said

 _Friday, 1017_

 _I don't age! I don't get old! I have stayed the same age for eleven years now! I first found out in the five years after they abandonned us but now I'm completly sure that I don't age. Mr. Tumnus says it's a gift that Aslan has given to me. But I haven't see The Great Lion in years! How did he did it?_

 _Anyways, I have completly give up in Peter's, Susan's and Lucy's search. They abandonned Narnia and left me to rule her alone. And in other news, King Caspa has died. But his son Caspian is up to something. I don't like where this is headed._

 _Atte,_

 _Ed_

"Abandonned Narnia?! We got sucked back in our world! How dare he!", I exclaimed.

"Shush", Susan stopped me.

 _Tuesday, 1020_

 _Yesteday the people of Narnia crowned me High King and gave me the title of Protector. So, now I'm High King Edmund The Protector. Still don'g know why they named me that. Some people is not happy while others are. I think they still look at me as the little traitor. And Telmar is planning something. King Caspian doesn't talk to me anymore. I'll go soon there._

 _Atte,_

 _Ed._

"Did Telmar did this?", Lucy said.

"Let me see the last entry of this journal", Susan said.

 _Monday, 1040_

 _I'm truly sorry for not using this in 20 years. But I just found it now that I'm preparing for war. Telmar has declared war against us and will do anything to have Narnia. Seems like King Caspa was always planning this but waited till the good moment. And his son King Caspian has done it._

 _They have stole the horn. And most of my army is dead. Cair Paravel is being attack as I write. This is a war that will probably end in my death. But if that stops Telmar, I'm up. After all, I was named The Protector._

 _And where are you, Peter?! You have to choose: Be Peter Pevensie or High King Peter The Magnificent? You can't be both!_

 _Atte,_

 _Ed._

"What do you think he meant by that?", Susan asked but I wasn't paying attention.

Those words seemed familiar, very familiar. Back when we first came to Narnia...but where did I heard them? It seemed as someone very important said it to me but I couldn't remember well...then, it hit me.

Edmund told me that one day. It was our secret code. He sent me the signal. It meant that he was going to die. And I had to choose to be his brother or his king.


	6. Narnian Stories

_**Disclaimer:** Yada yada yada yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis's characters. This is for just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Narnian stories._** _Caspian The Tenth_

I woke up feeling much better than I did the day before. I got dressed and found my way to the general chamber. Where only two persons were talking. One of those two was Edmund who when he saw me, smiled and said his goodbye to the faun. And walked towards me.

"You're awake, I see", He greeted me and I bowed.

"Yes, Edmund", I said and he laughed.

"I can be over 1300 years old but I'll never be comfortable with people bowing at me, you can stop", He said and gave me a smile.

"What will we be doing today, Edmund?", I asked ready for what he could threw me.

"How much do you know about Narnian History?", He asked me.

"Back in the castle, my professor used to tell me tales. But I'm afraid I don't know to much, because my uncle banned those stories and arrested anyone who told them", I explained.

"You will help me find my siblings but if you want to _really_ help here, you need to know why are we doing this and what was the past", He said.

"And what can I be of help today?", I asked.

"You see those paintings on the walls?", He pointed at the faded drawings.

"Yeah, what will I do?", I said.

"Find their story. My siblings and I were kings and queens who did things that not everybody did. And I did things that I believe are crazy. Learn what your ancestors did and see their victories and mistakes", He smiled at me.

"I will not disappoint you, Edmund, I own you my life now, thanks to you I was saved from being killed yesterday", I said proudly.

"You better, I have things to do but if you need something, I'm in the other room and try not to get yourself in trouble", He gave me a pat on the back and left.

And I stood there thinking of what I should do. There were many paintings in The How and each of them told a different story. If I wanted to help the Narnians, if I wanted to be king of Narnia I should knew their history. Not only my people's history but the past of Narnia. What was before my people invaded it.

I decided to walk where my feet went. And I stumbled with a painting of a boy, a boy in a white forest looking lost and angry. I followed the painting like it was alive and touched it with my fingers. There was something written in old Narnian. Thank Aslan, I knew it very well.

 _He was lost and angry. Not wanting to believe that she was right. He just entered The Witch's reign._

I followed the storyline and the next painting was the same boy in the other painting but now he was in front of a beautiful woman, who looked sweet but her eyes cold. The boy looked calm and safe. And there was something written too.

 _He took her hand. He shook his heart. Even if it was telling "no" his mind was already betrayed her._

"Edmund", I breathed. If there was something I knew, was that Edmund betrayed his family long ago, in fact, he used that example to save my life yesterday. I had a big admiration to all The Kings and Queens of Old, being in front of one was a like a dream. And I thanked Aslan (who I knew too) for that.

My life in the castle was ok. My uncle was mean sometimes but not enough to kill me. He taught me that the Narnians were a fairytale and that the telmarines where the true heroes. And I believed him but my professor didn't. He believed that somewhere in the wood, Narnians lived. In the command of King Edmund.

 _"Your uncle is ignorant. He hears what he wants to hear only, that's one of his perks. He thinks he's king, when you're supposed to be king", Professor Cornelius said._

 _"But what if he's right.What if Narnians are just a myth?", I asked and he laughed._

 _"You boy have a lot to learn. I have studied the Narnian story for decades now. Our ancestors met them, they knew they weren't a myth but your uncle doesn't want you to know", He said taking a scroll off his study. And putting it in the table._

 _"Why? If there are not a danger, they could be an ally", I said._

 _"Exactly young prince, your uncle doesn't want them to be an ally. And believe me that the Narnians aren't very fond of us", He said unscrolling the paper._

 _"Why not?", I asked approaching him._

 _"Legend says that back when our ancestors invaded Narnia, a king was ruling her. He hated us telmarines already but when we invaded, he went mad. He swore that he would kill any telmarine he saw and that he would take back his kingdom. It's say that he's still alive and planning an attack", Cornelius said._

 _"He's called High King Edmund The Protector and he's not that fond of your family, young prince", He added._

He showed me the drawing of a young boy. At first I didn't think he was that big of a threat, I mean, he was a boy, how bad could a boy be? But then, I started reading all the Narnian stories I could get my hands on. And I learned about his siblings and him. My professor taught me a song about him, it was in a dark tempo and it went like this:

 **At a young age he came**

 **He was afraid**

 **Met the wrong kind of friends**

 **Didn't care if he betrayed**

 **But he soon learned**

 **That he helped her**

 **Her name stood with him**

 **And will never leave**

 **Traitor they called me**

 **Even He died for me**

 **It was all my fault I admit**

 **Now I can never be free**

 **Peter, Susan and Lucy**

 **Left me to help our reign**

 **Telmarines invaded** **her**

 **And I swear I'll kill them**

 **As for my name is still unknown**

 **I am King Edmund The Just.**


	7. Meeting Trumpkin and Caspian

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author. _

**_Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 6: Meeting Trumpkin and Caspian.** Peter Pevensie._

It took me a moment to realize that I was holding Edmund's journal with my hands turned into fists. It was the anger at myself and Edmund. Why did I left him alone? And why did he wanted to die? He didn't need a plaque or a journal to tell that he often thought of death as a natural thing and didn't fear it. He didn't care if he could die, he cared about everyone except himself. And that scared me to death.

"Peter, are you coming? We need to find out what's going in here and where's Edmund", Susan said.

I turned around with the journal still in my hands. It scared me to think that Ed died in battle or that he was injured. I looked at the journal and knew that I couldn't bring it with me. As I sighed, Lucy spoke.

"I can carry it, Peter, don't worry"

I looked at her and saw she had a little bag to put her stuff on. I smiled and handed it to her. I looked at Susan who smiled and I took the lead again. If I ever saw Edmund again, I was going to show him that I was going to be both, even if he didn't want me to. I was going to be his brother and his king.

"Susan is right. We need to find out what's going on. We have stayed the night. Now it's time to find Edmund", I said and they nodded.

At first, I didn't want to leave Cair Paravel. Because it felt like I was going to leave my people again. But I just shot a quick glance and turned around and for some reason I had the feeling, that it would be the last time I would see my home.

\--Cut--

We had walked around forty minutes and there wasn't any sign of anyone. Felt like we were all alone in the woods. And then, we started to walk around the beach when I heard Lucy said.

"Look, someone is in of our help!"

I looked and saw a boat with two men, soldiers they seemed, going to throw a dwarf (who was all tied up) into the water. Susan shot an arrow to the boat. That took the attention of the men.

"Drop him!", She yelled

The two men were starled for a second. Then, they dropped him. I started running knowning that Susan had my back. They were about to shoot but Susan shot one of them making the other drop im the water. I ran for the dwarf. But then I heard Lucy yell.

"Peter, watch out!"

I looked at my right and saw a boy. He looked at me and kept running.

"You go for him and I'll take the boat!", He yelled and jumped on the water.

I didn't even answer but went in the water. If I wasn't quick, he could drown. And it wasn't so easy. I couldn't even see but I manged to grab him and pull him to the surface.

I took him to the beach were the boy was with the boat.

The dwarf took of the gag and the ropes and threw them in the floor.

"Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with?", He yelled angry.

Susan seemed hurt by it and said, "A simple thank you, would suffice".

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them". I said.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?", Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do.", He said glaring at the boy.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?", I asked confused.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?", He said.

"It's a bit of a long story.", Lucy smiled.

"How? You have a telmarine right here!", He said pointing at the boy.

I looked at him and his face lost all his color. By instinct, my right hand went to my sword. And the boy was starled but took his sword too. And before he could say something. I attacked him.

"Wait! I can explain!", He said between the _clangs_ of the swords.

"Peter, let him!", Susan said.

But right before she said that. The boy took the handle of his sword and hit me in the face before dropping his sword.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me.", He said.

"You're it?" The dwarf said in shock.

"You're the King and Queens of old?", The boy said in awe and a bit of regret.

I lowered my sword and tend my hand to the dwarf.

"High King Peter The Magnificent", I said and looked at the boy who stood there.

The dwarf didn't do anything. In fact, he was looking me as if I was the enemy.

"You probably could've left off the last bit.", Susan said and the dwarf laughed.

"Probably", He said between chuckles.

"Oh, great! Now I'm in good luck and bad luck!", The boy exclaimed.

"And who are you?", Susan asked at the boy.

"My name is Prince Caspian, rightful heir to the throne, chased off by my uncle's army. I'm helping the Narnians reclaim their country.", He said proudly.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a telmarine", The dwarf mumbled.

"You remind me of a dwarf named Nikabrik", He said coldy.

"My name is Trumpkin. And do not compare me to Nikabrik", He said and Caspian smirked.

"There are still Narnians?", Lucy asked faithfully.

"Of course! I was ordered to bring any Narnians I encounter, but I'm in good luck. I will bring you! The King and Queens of Old!", He said smiling.

"He will not be to happy, will he?", Trumpkin said.

"He will be. His anger has already lashed out. Nikabrik got the worst", Caspian laughed and I got confused.

"Who will be happy to see us? Where are you taking us?", I asked.

"To Aslan's How, of course", He said and took his sword.

"And who will be expecting us? Friend or foe?", I asked.

"Friend for you and foe for me", He joked.

"He will not be happy whe he finds out that I hit his brother in the face", He added.

"Brother? You're taking us to Edmund?", Susan said and Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, King Edmund has giving me the order to find you. Come on, it will get late, it's better to be going", He smiled.

"Are you coming, Trumpkin?", I asked and he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah", He mumbled.

"Let's see Ed", Lucy smiled at me.

"Yes, let's see Ed", I repeated.


	8. A family reunion

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Please review! Even if it's to say that I'm bad at this._**

 ** _And excuse any typos you find._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **7: A family reunion.** Edmund Pevensie._

I was sitting in The Stone table looking at Aslan. I was thinking what to do and where to start. Caspian was quick. He was loyal to Aslan and me. He had trouble being a soldier and that I was giving the orders and not him. But that was normal, the young prince was taught to lead. He was going to be stubborn sometimes but in the end he was always in the right path.

I knew that he found my family. It wasn't that hard to find out. The wood was still my domain and everything that happened in there, I was the first to know. And I saw the little rivarly of Peter. And knew that, I should treat that the moment he came, I wasn't going to let him or Caspian get in a fight and that the Narnians ended up paying the price.

And I looked back at the statue of Aslan. He died here. He died for me and I failed him big; I learned that I can't change my past. What's done is done and I can't do anything about it, but I can change my future. I tried so hard to keep my head high in moments of frustration. But I still was thinking of what the Narnians named me. I wasn't the protector, in fact, I was the coward.

And even if I told myself that everything happens for one reason and that reason is enough. I would never look at me as a king or even as a Narnian. I was just a stupid lad who got in others business. And that was that. Not even Aslan himself could changed my opinion about me.

"Sir, Caspian has returned with your siblings", A faun informed me.

"Thanks, Rojik, I will come in a few seconds", I thanked him and he bowed and left.

I sighed. In one side, I was just to be reunited with the persons who left me for more than 1300 years. And in the other side, I was just to be reunited with my family who I never stopped loving or caring. But that never meant that it was going to be easy; I sighed once more and took all my courage to stand up. I walked without hurry at the main cave.

"...I'm impressed about what Edmund has done with the place", I heard a voice said. _Susan_. That was Susan.

"...I can't believe we're going to see him after one whole year!", Lucy exclaimed. And I stopped walking. Thank Aslan they didn't see my face. _Only one year there?!_ , I thought. I sighed and kept walking.

"...Well, Your Majesty, it has been 1300 years here. I believe Edmund have been waiting more than you", Caspian said and I just pictured his face at those words.

"...Well, where is he? Does he always take that much time?", _Peter_ said. Oh, Aslan. Peter hadn't change at all and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'm not as young as I used to be, Peter", I finally spoke up.

They all gasped and Lucy was the first to hug me. Hard if I may say.

"You still look like we left you!", She exclaimed.

I chuckled but felt as my life was being squeezed out of me. "Lu, I am very happy to see you too, but I need air", I said choking.

Lucy pulled away and Peter laughed.

"Consider that as a warm-up, I'm sure she will hug you again", He said between laughs.

"Oh, is that so, _Your Majesty_?", I fake bowed at him and hugged him.

"I see you changed. You like hugs now", He joked.

"You tend to like hugs after being alone for 1300 years", I said pulling away and looked at Susan.

"If you tell that you got a boyfriend in the time I was gone. I promise you that he will end up in the hospital", I joked and she hugged.

"Edmund, I missed you so much!", She exclaimed and I hugged tight.

"I have too", I answered pulling away.

"Um, Edmund, I hate to be a distraction but they need you at the meeting. Nikabrik is waiting for you, Sir", Caspian said.

"Ah, Nikabrik, he doesn't know how to wait", I looked at my siblings. "I love to sit and chat but we have a rebellion in our hands", I said.

"Oh, yeah. Tell all about it, we need to catch up", Peter said.

That stopped me. I looked at Caspian who gave me a little nod and I sighed. I turned around to face Peter, knowing that it would turn out bad.

"There's something you need to know, Peter...", I trailed off not wanting to say it.

"What's wrong, Edmund?", He said in his High King voice.

"The Narnians have been through a lot. And well, when you left, they got angry thinking that you betrayed them. I tried with all my power and heart to make them believe that you were just finding other lands. But in the end, it didn't work out. Peter, I don't know how to say this...", I explained.

"Just tell", He ordered

"They hate all of you. The believe that you left me all alone and that you and Aslan forgot about Narnia. Your power doesn't have meaning right now", I finished.

And that's when Peter snapped. He pinned me into the wall, looking red and furious. Caspian took his sword out but I stopped him with my hand.

"What do you mean that my power doesn't have meaning right now?!", Peter asked me.

I felt his breath in me. I could smell the berries and peppermint in his breath; I knew that in the end, he would snapped. But I couldn't know how would he react. And it seemed like he reacted like a stubborn mule.

"Peter, calm down. I said the truth. You can either gain their trust or lose what the few had for you", I said choking on my words.

"Your Majesty, Edmund saved my life and I own him my own. With all due respect, if you touch him, I'll fight you", Caspian said.

Peter looked at me and then at Caspian before lowing me down. He sighed and ran his hair with his right hand.

"Fine, _High_ King Edmund, we will let you lead the way", He looked at Caspian, "Talk to me one more time like that and I bloody swear you won't live to see the day". And he left.

Susan gave a small nod and Lucy sighed. And left with him, leaving me and Caspian alone. I laughed and he laughed.

"Yay! A family reunion!", I said before going to the meeting.


	9. M, J and T

**_Disclaimer:_** _Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis character's. This is only for fun. All rights to the author._

 _ **Playlist:** I wrote this chapter while hearing the soundtrack of "Jackie Ryan". Good movie._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Ch_** ** _apter 8: The Magnificent an_** ** _d_** ** _The Just and The Telmarine._** _Peter Pevensie._

I could hear all the whispers that the Narnians said. And I knew that Edmund was right. I had been gone for 1300 years and it has some kind of effect. But I wanted to leave things clear, I didn't abandon Narnia. And neither did my sisters.

"Alright, alright!", Edmund exclaimed as all the whispers started to fade.

"As you know, my family, _King_ Peter, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy have arrived. And we didn't prepared enough for them, as for that we have an advantage, Miraz doesn't know where they are and for what Prince Caspian says, he doesn't know much", He explained.

"What would you suggest, Your Majesty?", A badger asked.

"Well, Trufflehunter, I know that you love me since you were born and you got to known me as King or High King, but this is not longer my world. For that, I give all my powers to Prince Caspian", He said and Narnians started to complain.

"He's a _telmarine_!", One exclaimed.

"Why would we wanted as our king?!", Another yelled.

"They stole our homes!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our _lives_!"

"Enough! Alright, I know you hate him, believe me that I am not that fond with his bloodline. But he's the _rightful_ king of Narnia, I don't have any kids. My siblings don't either, meaning? He's the rightful king", Edmund calmed the situation down.

"Sir, if it's to bold to say but what does King Peter says about it?", Trufflehunter said.

Now, all eyes were staring at me. Some with awe and some with hate.

"What do you think, Peter?", Lucy asked.

"We should attack", I said after a while.

Edmund started laughing. But there wasn't any drop of humor in his laughter.

"Peter, do you want to attack? That's something that can risk the lives of our men. And I have promise them to make them see Narnia as it once was. _That_ is not something wise or useful", He said.

"Yes, um, Your Majesty, I have been in Miraz's castle and I know his power and his defences. Right now, it's too risky to make an attack, we should see our alternatives first", _Prince_ Caspian said.

"Fine! I am not one to say, am I?", I said bitterly.

Edmund gave me a cold glare but let it pass.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, please, we need to think", He said.

"We need weapons, Sir, now that there's the rumour of The King and Queens of Old have returned, more and more Narnians want to help", A centaur said.

"I know, Glenstorm but how? There's no more weapons. Most of them were lost in my war. We would need to steal ones of the telmarines", Edmund sighed.

"Then we do it", I suggested.

"Peter, I want my men alive. This--that is foolish!", He exclaimed.

"Ed, as much as it pains me to say, Narnians will die", Susan said for the first time.

I looked at her and smiled while Edmund gave her a look.

"I know, I've been to war, Su, but if I can avoid the killing of Narnians, I will avoid it", He finally said.

"Edmund, we _should_ attack, not hide!", I exclaimed.

Some Narnians were starting to agree with me by silent nods or whispers. And Edmund realized that as he gave a full look at the room. He sighed frustrated.

"This meeting is over", He said.

"Sir, what do we do?", A mouse said.

"My noble friend Reepicheep, I don't know yet. I will talk to Prince Caspian and my siblings and an answer will come to you in the morning, for now, rest", Edmund said.

The Narnians started to leave and just a few stayed. In those few I recognized Trumpkin and Trufflehunter.

"Tell Nikabrik to start preparing the horses, my brother, Prince Caspian and I will look around the perimeter", He said.

Trufflehunter nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty", He said and left with Trumpking by his side.

"We're going?", Caspian asked and Edmund looked at him.

"Yes, we're going to the woods. We need a plan", He answered.

"Then why don't do it here?", I asked.

"Because I have the feeling that I will lose my temper to you, Pete", He said before taking his things and leaving us.

"Let's go, Prince Caspian, we should check on him, he has habit of getting lost", I said.

"I was named King Edmund The Just of The Western Wood!", I heard a faded yell said.

I chuckled and looked at Susan and Lucy.

"Don't worry, Su, it will be ok", I looked at Lucy, "And I won't hit Caspian".

"Oh, I hope so, Peter", Lucy smiled at me.

"And you better hope it will be ok, alright? We just got our baby brother. I don't want to lose him again", Susan said.

"And we won't. I am sure he's just stressed", I said.

"And you behave, Edmund's right. This is not longer our world", Lucy said.

"Your Majesty, it's time to go", Caspian said.

I give Susan and Lucy a hug and leave with Caspian.

"You have a nice family, Sir", Caspian commented.

"Thanks, Prince Caspian", I said politely.

We reach the horses and see Edmund smiling.

"Come on, guys. This will be a day to remember", He said.

"How?", I asked.

"The day that The Magnificent, The Just and The Telmarine made a plan", He smiled.


	10. I'm afraid

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's c_ _haracters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _9_** : _ **I am afraid.** Edmund Pevensie._

As we galloped into the woods, I couldn't help to think about what could had happened back in...our world that made Peter so bitter. But he needed to understand that, I wouldn't put my family, my friends and men in danger just because wanted to prove himself. If he wanted to prove himself, he could do it differently, he could help the injured or something. Not causing chaos in The How.

But again, I wasn't High King. He was and I had to respect his wishes, Aslan would had want that. I hoped. But I needed to clear things up if I was going to follow him, like I said before, only a mad person would challenged the High King that defeated The White Witch. And thanks to Aslan, I was mad enough to do it.

"Stop here", I said stopping my horse.

Caspian and Peter stopped to, I jumped out of the horse and sat in a rock. As they did they same.

"Alright. Now there's nobody that can hear us", I made a pause. "We need a plan, we can't show up empty-handed to those persons".

"Edmund, I already told you my opinion", Peter said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, someone else?", I said and he glared at me.

"Well, Edmund, you said that I needed to know Narnian history to understand better and to know you better, right?", Caspian spoke up.

"Yeah", I simply said.

"Well, why don't I teach you about Telmarine history? To get you to understand better", He suggested.

I smiled. "That's some good thinking, my friend but it has a perk", I said.

"And what's that?", He asked getting impatient and a bit annoyed.

"I already know your history, I was there when it was written. I lived in your history", I confessed and he looked at me with a thinking expression.

"True...", He said.

"Look, Edmund, we're wasting time, just give the order to steal from the telmarines and it will be fine", Peter said.

I looked at him and sighed. "Can you drop that? We're not going to steal from the telmarines!", I exclaimed.

"Edmund, you don't have a better idea and neither does Caspian, admit it, this is our only chance!", He kept bugging me.

"It has been only five minutes, Peter. It's not like we have been here for hours", I said.

"And if we continue like this we _are_ going to stay here for hours", He mumbled to himself.

I sighed. Peter was already giving me trouble and he just came today!

"Your Majesty, Edmund", Caspian said looking at both of us but with a bit of a glare to Peter. "I suggest that we start training the troops", He said.

"Oh and who are you to talk?", Peter said harshly.

"I am helping the Narnians", Caspian said trying to keep his cool.

"And how do we know that you're not going to betray us?", Peter said.

"Alright! Stop it both of you!", I said before they _actually_ started fighting.

"The first thing we should make clear is your attitude towards each other", I looked at both of them. "If we're going to lead a revolution we _all_ need to be in the same side".

"We're not leading anything if you don't do anything!", Peter exclaimed getting up.

"Peter...", I warned him.

"We should get _those_ troops to steal from them. After all, I saw what they're doing. They're building a bridge! About just 10 miles from here!", He said.

"You went there?!", I exclaimed.

"Yeah! And I say we should do that!", He kept pushing.

"No, it's no. Forget that idea", I said.

"Why not?! For Aslan's sake, now I know why the telmarines invaded. You don't have the right to wear the title of Protector", He said.

And that did. I snapped right there.

"I tried! Alright, I did tried! For Aslan, I did try to protect them, Peter! I went to steal their stuff, I went with my troops and you want to know what happened?!", I waited for an answers and when it didn't came I continued. "I don't remember!"

Peter looked shocked while Caspian looked afraid at my temper.

"I don't remember! I'm forgetting! I don't remember who I was before I entered Narnia, I don't remember the name of our world, I don't remember the names of my mom and dad. I don't even remember I have a mom or dad!", I said.

"And I was forgetting you too! I'm afraid, Peter. Alright? I'm afraid that I will forget everything and I won't be able to protect _my_ people!", I exclaimed.

"Edmund...", Peter tried to talk.

"No! Alright! You weren't here when they attacked, you didn't see the deaths, you didn't hear the screams begging for mercy, you didn't see how your home went tumbling down, you weren't there when I had to ran away from my people, you weren't there to see how I couldn't protect them. You weren't there to see how I failed them", I said getting tired. And sad.

"I spent all my years trying to search for you. One minute you were there and the other you disappeared. I had to explain to the people why did their king and queens left. And I was worried sick. I felt as it was my fault, because I am a stupid traitor. I had to rule a _whole_ kingdom. I had to be Magnificent, Just, Gentle and Valiant at the same time. And if you wonder, I was a mess. And then I was immortal! I had to see my people die and I stayed the same!", I said disgusted.

"I'm afraid, Peter. I am afraid that I'll loose you again. But those persons you see in The How, I saw them born and saw them grow, they are my family. And I can't risk their lives", I finished.

I looked at Caspian who seemed disgusted, sad, angry and well, all the emotions.

"My-my kind did this to you?", He said.

"Yes, but Caspian you're not them", I said.

"Indeed he isn't. _Prince_ Caspian is like you, a traitor to his blood", A very familiar voice said.

A man, about his 40s or 30s came, black curly haid, dark eyes that could look at your soul, a beard that was black and grey.

"General Glozelle", I said.

He pointed his sword at me and some of his men came too.

"King Edmund", He said in the same tone as I. And when he looked at Peter he laughed.

"Oh, and King Peter", He faked bowed.

He turned back at me. "Lord Miraz will be so thrilled to see you again", He smiled and tied my hands together. "Are you afraid?", He asked me when he pushed me to the ground.

"I think that Lord Miraz should be", I answered.

But yes, I was afraid.


	11. Miraz's Castle

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia_ _or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 10: Miraz's castle.** Peter Pevensie._

Well, thanks to Edmund and his shouting, we got captured by telmarines soldiers. That both Edmund and Caspian already knew. But I did not, actually, the last time I saw a telmarine was back in my reign, when we were going to see King Caspa. That's all and now, now it seems to be that the telmarines know more than me about Narnia!

As they tied us at their horses, you could see that Edmund was shaking. Who was this 'Miraz'? And why did my brother feared him? In my time, little things scared my brother, because nothing could be compared to The Witch. And now, Edmund was shaking just at the mention of a Lord. But I was curious, what did the Lord had that made my brother shook in fear?

"No matter what he says, Peter. It's not true", Edmund whispered to me.

I looked at him and saw him not looking at me in the eye.

"What could he tell me?", I asked.

"Bad things...worse than what I did to Jadis. But...it's not true", He said almost to himself.

"I believe you", I said.

"Good. Because I don't believe myself", He said that last part to himself.

"Alright, kings and prince, we're moving. And don't try to escape. This whole area is telmarine land", That man, Glozelle said.

"This is Narnian land, Glozelle. And you know it", Edmund spoke.

"Very well, Ed, this is _Narnian_ land", Glozelle mocked his tone.

"My land", Edmund dared to say. And he got a punch in the face.

"Not your land", Glozelle smiled. And I looked at my brother, who surely had the nose broken.

"Let's go!", A soldier yelled.

And the horses started moving making us fall at first but started walking after.

"What do you know about Miraz?", I asked to Caspian.

"My uncle? He's the one of the Lords of Telmar. He hates the Narnians, he never told me why, though. But it seems like Edmund knows that already", He explained.

"Have you ever heard of Edmund in your stay?", I asked.

"No, my uncle was very close. He didn't trust me as much, but it Glozelle looks like it", He said and looked at the telmarine soldier.

And I looked at Edmund.

"Yeah, they _do_ know each other", I commented.

"Can you guys, shut up? We're almost there and I don't want anymore trouble. My bloody nose is still bleeding!", Edmund exclaimed.

But when I saw him closely, I saw not only his bloody nose. He was out of breath so quickly, he looked as he hadn't have any sleep in weeks, he had big bags under his eyes, his eyes were dead, his hair was all over the place, he was paler than usual and he coughed a lot.

"Are you alright?", I asked. And he looked at me.

"Yeah, just need some rest", He said.

"You're su--"

"Yeah, Peter. Don't go mother hen right now", He cut me off.

"We have arrived, my friends", Glozelle smirked.

As I looked, I saw a big castle, it was more like a city, that was bigger than Cair Paravel, it was grey, it was huge, it was a prison itself.

"We--" Edmund coughed. "We should move, Peter".

"Yeah, alright", I nodded not taking my eyes off the castle.

We started walking and I saw some men staring at me, not at Caspian or Edmund. Just me. Some looked at Edmund with fear but mostly looked at him with a smile on their faces. They fake cough and laughed.

"What's with them?", I asked.

"They're mocking me. Because of my cough", He wheezed.

"Since when you're sick?", I asked. He was good when we came. He was alright in The How.

"For Aslan's sake, Peter, stop asking questions!", He snapped.

Then, they stopped us and Glozelle smiled. He untied us and pushed us to our knees.

"Wait here", He looked at Edmund, "If you can".

Edmund looked at him, "Go--" He coughed, "Go to hell"

"Edmund, you weren't that sick--you weren't even sick when we were in the forest! What happened now?!", I exclaimed.

His dark brown tired eyes looked at me, "No matter what he says, promise me something".

"What?", I said.

"Run and never look back".

And in cue, a man who was about 40s, dark short hair, a bear that was perfectly shaped in a triangle way, eyes just like those of Glozelle came. He looked at Caspian with a hatred look and he looked at me with surprise.

"Damn it, Edmund. You were right, the king and queens were still somewhere", He said with a accent at the end of the words.

"Well, I sometimes keep my promises", Edmund gave him a weak, mocking smile.

"Ah, and I see you met Caspian", The man said.

"For a time, yeah, how about you, Miraz?", Edmund said and I looked at the Lord. What was about him that made Edmund shook in fear?

Miraz took him by the collar of his neck and smiled.

"Don't play with me, boy, I know your weakness", He exclaimed.

"Uncle, stop!", Caspian said.

Miraz looked at him and then at Edmund. He dropped Edmund and turned to his nephew. And slapped him.

"How dare you enter this castle again?!", Miraz exclaimed.

"You chased me off! You were going to kill me!", Caspian said getting up.

Edmund, who was in the floor, tried to contained Caspian from fighting his uncle.

"Stop", He wheezed, "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."

"What are you talking about?", Caspian stopped.

Edmund looked down, "I'm sorry."

Caspian's attention went to Miraz.

"You killed my father?", He asked.

"I did. He liked this man!", He pointed to Edmund, "He wanted to share the land, to live with the Narnians. To be king next to him. And I had to stop him, I killed him. Just like he's dying".

"What?", I finally spoke up.

"Your brother, why do you think he's forgetting?", He said.

"Ed?", I looked at my brother.

But he did not answer.

"He's dying. If he steps in Telmarine property of is around a telmarine, he goes to his _real_ state. An 1300-years-old dying man." Miraz laughed.


	12. Run

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 11: Run.** Edmund Pevensie._

"What do you mean? Edmund?", Peter looked at me.

"I told you that everything he says is not true", I tried lying to him.

"Oh, it is true. Why do you think that he was planning to die in battle? My ancestors knew he was immortal. And if you want to fight magic, you need a more dark magic.", Miraz said.

"Everyone except your brother, he was the only Telmarine King that had common sense", I said to him.

He looked at Caspian, studying him and studying his reaction.

"Common sense? My brother was a stupid man, he was going to bring all Telmar down", He said before walking towards thr exit. He looked at me for a moment.

"Throw them in their cells. We'll find those Narnians once in for all", He left.

Some soldiers got us to stand up and kept pushing us to walk. And I was barely concious. Even if it was in the same castle, it took us thirty minutes to go there. And when we got there, they pushed us in the cell.

"You better get yourselves comfy. You're never leaving", A soldier laughed.

I wasn't paying attention about what they said after, I was trying with all my heart to stay awake. I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't open them again. But Peter didn't seem to care. As he was asking a bunch of questions that I didn't even pay attention.

"Pete, I'm dying. I don't have the will or power to listen to your questions", I said after his 100th question.

"You're not supposed to be dying!", I heard him said.

"I am not afraid of death", I answered him in a whisper.

"And that's what scares me, Ed. You're not afraid of death", He said.

I looked at him, right in the eyes, "You changed, Peter."

"You too", He answered back.

I chuckled bitterly, "We all do and if you forgot, I spent over 1300 years alone. And about 30 years ruling alone. It changed me, it _broke_ me".

"You're an id--"

"Shut up, you think you're dad, but you're not, Peter. And you will never be", I said in a soft voice.

"He came back, you know? He came back, to find his son missing", Peter said after a while.

"How is he?", I asked weakly.

"Good. After a while, he understood that you weren't coming back, it took a long time, you were someone needed", He sighed.

"Stop lying, Pete, I will never be needed.", I whispered.

"Ho-how did you met my father?", Caspian spoke.

"Me? I knew him, I was undercover as a telmarine soldier when he was about your age. I tried to help him, I truly did. But I was too late", I sighed.

"Was he a good man?", He spoke, voice trembling.

"He was the best _Narnian_ I ever saw", I answered.

After what it seemed hours, I got all my energy and stood up.

"Alright, Lucy and Susan know that we're missing. Glenstorm is probably making a plan. But I ain't going to wait around here to die. One thing is not being afraid of death and the other one is letting death come without a fight", I explained.

"How are we going to break out? I lived all my life here and there's no way out!", Caspian exclaimed.

And for the first time in all of our stay, I smirked. "You may lived all your life here but I was present when this castle was built. I may not know everything. But I can help".

"Alright, even if we could break out, you're barely awake and you're sick, how are going to do this?", Peter sighed.

"We'll run", I simply said.

"What?!", Both of them asked.

"Look, I will tell you what _everyone_ has told me at least once in their lives", I said.

"And that's?", Peter asked.

"Edmund, you have a death wish", I smirked.

"And they're right", Caspian pointed out.

"Come on, we might be able to steal their weapons..." I assured them.

"Well, I would very much like that", Peter claimed.

"And you too have a death wish", Caspian said.

I coughed. "Come on, while I'm still young".

"Fine! But if we die, it's all your fault!", Caspian exclaimed.

"If we die, we did everything we could. We die like we should, fighting for Narnia", Peter claimed again.

"Yeah, Peter. But I would very much like to see what I worked for more than a hundred years for...", I suggested.

"Alright, alright. Now, what's the plan?", He said.

I smiled through the pain. _Aslan, your plan is working, soon, very soon_ I thought while sitting down and talked.

A few minutes later we had our perfect plan. We were ready for it. As I looked at Caspian and then Peter, they both nodded and I gave them a smile. I went into position (that was practically laying on the floor like I was really dying), Peter went into the door cell and Caspian was right next to me.

"Ready?", I heard Peter whispered and I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Hey! Hey! Someone out there! My brother is dying!", Peter yelled.

I heard the footsteps of a guard approaching.

"What's all the noise?", A deep, grumpy voice asked.

"My brother! He's really sick and just starting coughing blood. I believe he's dying. And I bet that Miraz wouldn't like to know that, his worst enemy died not by his blade", Peter explained with a touch of cunning in his voice.

I heard a grunt and a mumble.

"Bah, fine. I will look at him, if he dies I can't do anything", The deep voice finally said.

The sound of keys and a _squeel_ of a door let me know that my time was coming up.

"He stoppes breathing about 2 minutes ago, if he does die, then Miraz will be so mad at you", Caspian pointed out.

"He will not die, alright? Stop with all that, he may be just faking it. He's a traitor and opportunist", The last part was said in a low tone of voice, but I heard it.

I opened a little bit my eyes and saw the man about to press my chest to give me CPR. And just as he pressed his hands I stopped him. Opened my eyes and shocked him.

"The traitor and opportunist is smarter than you, don't you think?", I smiled before knocking him out.

I grabbed his sword and looked at Peter and Caspian.

"Next phase?", Peter asked.

I saw a telmarine soldier and ran the blade to his chest. He fell with a _thud_. I turned my attention to Peter.

"Now we run".


	13. A Glimpse Of The Past

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 12: A glimpse of the Past.** Peter Pevensie_

As we ran through the halls of Miraz's castle, I felt both sick and healthy. I was doing something that was right for me, for my country and for my kingdom. I knew that, once we got their armory, we would finally stand a chance and everything would turn out fine. And I wasn't going to let Edmund ruined my plans, I was going to do more than just steal their weapons.

"Shush here, alright? We have to be careful", Caspian pointed out.

"Why?", I whispered.

He pointed to a door. "That's Miraz's room, if we do noise, we might wake whoever is in there", He whispered back.

"Shush both of you!", Edmund whispered. "There's no point of being careful if you whisper so loud that even Archenland can hear you!"

I rolled my eyes and Caspian shut up. We ran very carefully and quietly out of there, out of danger. And as we stood up in another hall, Edmund turned to me then Caspian and then let out a groan, took his hands to his face and sighed.

"Caspian", He called, his hands still on his face.

"Yeah?", Caspian answered.

Now, Edmund took his hands off his face and let out a groan. "Where's the armory?"

My face lit up and I gave a sincere smile to Edmund.

"Oh, shut up, alright? We're already here and if I didn't do it, you'll probably bother the bloody out of me!", Edmund complained.

"You're right. I would bother the bloody out of you", I smirked.

Ed was about to say something but he couldn't. He coughed various times till he finally regained his posture. "We don't have a lot of time, we better do it quick", He wheezed.

We all nodded and ran following Caspian to the armory. It was locked. Shock.

"Ok, at the count of three we brea--"

"One, two, three!", I said before Edmund could finish his sentence.

The door made a quick _thud_ when it went down. Edmund gave me a look and sighed.

I gave him a shrug. "We all know that the telmarines are hunting us down, as we speak. It was the quickest way!"

He sighed. "Yeah, you're the High King, everything you do is for a reason", And then he started to cough again.

"We should hurry", Caspian said stepping in the armory. And I saw swords, shields, armors, helmets, everything. It was a lot.

"How in the bloody hell we're going to carry this?!", Edmund pointed out.

"We're not going to carry all of it. We're going to carry what we can", I answered.

"Just to make this clear: I am not and my men will not come here again", Edmund said in a cold tone.

I gave him a look. "Fine, then I'll stay here".

"Are you crazy?! Peter, this is not how you can prove yourself!", He yelled.

"And you're the one to talk. Mr. Protector", I mocked his tone.

I saw that I hurt him. I saw that he was hurt by my comment. I saw his stare at the armory, it was like seeing a veteran of war remembering those times. He was older than _me_ , he lived _way_ more than me, he hurt more than me.

"We should get what we came from, those bloody soldiers are looking for us", He said after coming back to reality.

"Ed--"

"Shut it, Peter. You have your wish, now let's go before it's too late", He cut me off.

I sighed and helped Caspian with all I could, as I looked and looked for more stuff, I found a note. It was all dusty, it was in the floor of an abandoned part, I grabbed it and blew the dust away and read.

 _Things I should bring:_

 _-Two armors._

 _-Two shields._

 _-One helmet ('Cause Thomas says he doesn't need one)._

 _-Two swords._

 _-And my two best friends._

"Wonder who wrote that", I wondered out loud.

Caspian heard and looked at the paper. "That's my father's handwritting. He wrote that".

"And who's Thomas?", I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, probably a telmarine soldier that was friends with my father."

Edmund came with swords and looked at us. "What are you guys talking about?", He asked.

I showed him the note. "Caspian says that's his father's handwritting. But we wonder who's Thomas."

Edmund shrugged too. "Probably a telmarine soldier", He said quickly.

"It seemed like that 'Thomas' was a show-off", Caspian commented.

"Yeah, it says he didn't need a helmet. Quite show-off if you asked me", I agreed.

"Maybe he was just dumb", Edmund said a little bit personally.

"Anyways, do you have everything?", I asked.

He showed me what he had. Swords and one or two armors. "Yeah, but the tricky part is to leave without causing any noise."

"I thought of that too", I sighed.

Then, we heard someone enter the room. We all turned around and saw the same curly hair man that took us. Glozelle.

"I found you! Now, you can't escape", He gave a malicious smile.

"Glozelle, don't", Edmund asked.

But Glozelle had already drew his sword. "Oh, yeah, I will do it. Lord Miraz will be so happy."

"Come on, let us live!", Caspian exclaimed.

"You're a traitor. Not only to your country but your family", Glozelle said and then looked at Edmund. "Just like this man."

"I had too!", Edmund defended himself.

"You _lied_ to us! We trusted you!", Glozelle said.

Edmund took a step forward. "Glozelle, you knew what Miraz thought of his brother, you bloody knew and didn't tell me or the _king_! You let your friend died!"

"Miraz told me you wanted the throne for yourself. That you bewitched King Caspian", Glozelle said.

"I never would", Edmund stepped forward again. "Glozelle, I was right next to you and Caspian when we were young, remember?"

"When _we_ not you, were young", Glozelle corrected him.

"I stood next to you in battle, have you forgotten that?"

"You lied to us", Glozelle repeated.

"When I made the night raid, I could had kill you, you were there, without a weapon but I let you live. For the sake of an old friendship. I let you gain your post as General", Edmund claimed.

"No...", Glozelle trailed off.

"Let us go, Glozelle. For the sake of an old friendship".

Glozelle took his sweet time till he sighed. "I don't know you, _Edmund Pevensie_. But I once knew someone just like you, he was my very best friend that saved my life many times. And for his sake, I'll let you live"

"Thanks", Edmund said in appreciation.

Glozelle lowered his sword. And let us pass.

Edmund coughed but ran, with Caspian by his side. And as I stormed off the door, I heard Glozelle said.

"You're welcome, _Thomas_ ".

And the note and his words were left in the armory. As a glimpse of the past.

 ** _Please review. I liked the idea of Glozelle and Edmund being friends waaay back. Like, it adds a level of emotion to Edmund's backstory too. And don't worry, we'll see Peter's backstory too_**


	14. The Prince and The Queen

_**Disclaimer** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 13: The Prince and The Queen.** Caspian The Tenth._

As we went back to The How, Peter told me about what he heard Glozelle said. He told me that 'Thomas' was Edmund, and that's probably how they met. Of course, Edmund denied anything about me or my father, he told me that he was gone before they killed him, he heard what the soldiers said at the time. But what secrets does that man have? I may never know.

As we entered The How, everyone was getting ready for battle. With Glenstorm and Queen Susan in the front. And when they saw us, Queen Susan ran towards King Edmund and King Peter, hugging them.

"Su, I love you too but stop squeezing the life out of us!", I heard King Peter said.

"You big gits!", She pulled away. "How do you want us to feel at peace when you disappeared for a whole day! We thought you died!"

At that comment, Edmund laughed.

"Do you really think that me, King Edmund would die at the hands of the telmarines?".

Peter gave him a glare, because he wasn't telling the truth. He _was_ dying and if we didn't do anything he would had probably died. But as we were not longer in telmarine property, he was slowly recovering.

"Where's Lucy?", King Peter asked.

"She's waiting in the stone table. She wasn't coming with us to rescue you", Queen Susan explained.

"I should go, I'll see you later", I said knowing that I was starting to invade their personal conversation.

Queen Susan looked at me and gave me a hug, that surprised both Edmund and King Peter. But Edmund smiled while King Peter looked at me with a death glare.

"Thanks for bringing them safe", She said once we pulled away.

"It was nothing, I should be the one thanking them for saving _me_ ", I gave her a shy smile.

"And we bought weapons!", Edmund gave a childish smile.

"Ye-yeah, I should go, I will train, right Edmund?", I asked him.

He nodded. "Soon you'll train with Peter".

"Why me?!", King Peter exclaimed.

Edmund sighed. "Because you haven't train in about a year, right? And Caspian needs more training. It's a win-win. And if you forgot, I gave all my power to him. You respond to me and _him_ now, did I make myself clear?"

"Fine". King Peter said reluctanly and then looked at me. "I'll be waiting for you, _Your Majesty_ ".

I nodded and left the main cave.

After hours training by myself, I took a little break in the stone table. I heard that Aslan died in that table, they never told why though. It was never mentioned why He died in the stone table in any books that I read. I just knew that He died for someone.

"Enjoying the view?", A voice said when I was sitting on the table, looking at the statue of Aslan.

I looked and saw Queen Susan, I bowed to her. "I'm sorry, My Queen, I didn't see you there, I will leave".

"Don't worry, you can stay and call me Susan, the only one of the family who likes being called by his title is Peter", She gave me a smile.

"Yes, Susan", I said.

She sat down next to me and looked at the statue. "I see that you know about Aslan".

"Yes, I used to read books about Aslan", I said not taking my eyes off the statue.

"And you met Edmund". There was a sad tone in her voice, like when you see someone that you're proud but at the same time disappointed, it wasn't to be noticed but I did.

"Your brother is as great as my books said, he's just". I said politely.

"He's not just. He's _afraid_ ". She said softly.

"I beg your pardon?", I asked, looking at her.

She still looked at the statue when she answered me. "He knows very well what's being just, he is the one who carried the name for years but this...this is not justice this is a man consumed by fear, fear of losing everyone he loved".

"What about King Peter?", I dared to ask.

"He's afraid as well, but he shows his fear in another way. He's afraid that you'll remplace him, that his home is gone, that he did nothing to stop it. But he shows his fear in pride and arrogance, he does like nothing frightens him but he is just as Edmund. Afraid".

She finally broke eye contact with the statue. "You're afraid too, I can see it. I can see that you're ashame of what your people did, afraid of not proving yourself to my brothers, to me and my sister, you're afraid of being a bad king, it's normal".

I lost my words, how could Queen Susan read me so well when we just met?

"It's not that difficult, Prince Caspian. There's a reason why Edmund spared your life." She said like she was reading my mind.

"What was that reason?", I asked.

"You remind him of himself. He sees himself in you, because you're both very similar. But you also share some qualities with Peter, like you both are proud, protective and a little bit arrogant". She spoke.

"In the end, I'm like your brothers? Magnificent and Just?"

She shook her head. "No, you're not. You're _similar_ but you're never be like them. They lived in a different age and you in another, they have different experiences but you do share some of their guilt or pride".

"Why?", I asked.

"You're the next king of Narnia, the mistakes of your people it's passed down to you, all the mistakes of the past kings are passed down to you. And you feel extreme guilt knowing what they did and feel like is your own fault. But remember, Peter and Edmund were once kings, their mistakes passed down to you too".

She stood up. "People says that when Aslan died, it was unfair, He died for someone that shouldn't be saved and Aslan is a King and for some people, He died unfairly".

She looked at me. "You know what's fair, right?"

"If I am stronger than you and I want to fight you, that's unfair because we're not even but if I am at the same level of strength as you and I want to fight you, that's fair." I gave an example.

She nodded. "Aslan did not die unfairly, He died for a king. A king died for a king. That's fair, even if the boy didn't know at the time. Aslan knew He was dying for a king, He knew it was fair. Even if the king still doesn't accept it".

"If I may ask, who was the king that Aslan died for?", I asked.

"Aslan knew that when He died for that boy, he would die fairly and unfairly as He was innocent. For that, the boy became a king known by everyone, even you".

"Who?", I said.

"He was named King Edmund The Just. Because he was the one who truly understood fair and unfairly. As he was saved both fairly and unfairly."

She was at the entrance of the chamber when she said. "Both Peter and Edmund have made horrible mistakes, but it's up to you to know what do to with them". And she left

I looked at the Aslan statue again. Wondering who got it worst. The king that left or the king that stayed?

 ** _To be honest, I am not a big shipper of Suspian. It wasn't in the books and it was pretty much dumb as Caspian fell in love with the star. But here I wanted to put a chapter with them both. Susan giving wisdom to Caspian. To make him feel as he was back in The Golden Age._**

 ** _Please review! Thanks!_**


	15. A talk with Lucy

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 14:** **A talk with Lucy.** Edmund Pevensie._

I looked at Lucy. She looked at me. I gave her a smile. And she returned the smile.

"I missed you, Ed", She said after a while.

"I did too. It's been hard without my partner of crime", I answered.

"I know. Everytime I tried to play with Peter, he would push me away, he is kind of a git right now", She sighed.

"Look, this arrogant and git of a brother we have now, is going to be ok. He's going to realize that this is another world but that he's still High King", I said.

"Like you? High King Edmund The Protector?", She joked but I couldn't help but winced at the mention of that title.

"Not like me, I was a terrible High King", I said too low for her to hear me.

She grabbed her bag and searched for something. Then, she passed me a little old brown book.

"It's yours, isn't it?", She said.

I opened it and saw my handwritting. I saw all those entries and some other. I saw my rule of 40 years, it was all in there.

"Yeah, this was my journal. The last time I saw this was when I was going to battle. My last battle", I explained.

"We read that you were planning on dying, why?", She asked.

"How was Peter back in...you know, _you_ _r_ world?", I ignored her question and didn't meet her eyes.

"It was bad. Once we came back and saw that you weren't there, he was the first to run at the wardrobe, but he only found wood. Not a forest, even the professor told him that the wardrobe was no longer a portal, that we could not go back to Narnia again. Or at least not by there. But Peter didn't move, he stood there all day and night", She said.

I sighed. Peter became overprotective against all of us after The Battle of Beruna.

"He barely ate or slept. If it wasn't for us and the professor, he would had died. After a while, we finally got him to leave the wardrobe but he came back everyday, saying that you could come back. But you never did and Peter started losing faith and hope. He stopped going there and started to be more defensive at us"

I wasn't going to lie, I was getting a little bit angry at him. He didn't have the right to be defensive at them. They didn't do a bloody thing. "That big ol' sap of him". I mumbled.

"When we got back home, dad wasn't very happy to see that only three of his four children were there. And we couldn't tell him that you got stuck in an another world as a eighteen-years-old king. So, Peter got all the courage to say you died in one of the bombings. It was the hardest thing I ever saw him do: Declare your death". Lucy frowned.

"Mum and dad wept for days, it was some painful weeks. And it wasn't better for us, we didn't know if you were alive or if you died. Susan tried to make herself mum, she tried to keep us together. But Peter didn't let her, he started to leave home and returned way in the night. And when Susan confronted him, she named you. And Peter didn't like that at all".

I looked at her in the eyes. "What did he do, Lu?"

She frowned again. "He prohibed us to name you. He said that if one of us said 'Edmund', he would punish them".

By then I was furious. How dared him? How dared him?

"That git. I should give him a lesson". I said.

"Please, Ed. Don't. He's already stressed out, don't make it worse", Lucy plead.

I sighed. "He deserves it. He treated you badly".

She shook her head. "No, he treated us right. He was just hurting, we all were."

I stood up. " _Hurting_? I was too! I was left all alone in a country, I had to lead them to war. I had to put a tough face and cried at night. I searched for you over _ten years_! And I'm not acting like a big git! I am not arrogant and prideful. _Hurting_? I was hurting too!"

Of course, I didn't think about the words that left my mouth. And I regretted it, as I told too much about what I did when they left.

"You cried at night?", Lucy asked.

I sighed. "Not all times, alright? The first nights, I had bad nights. But I didn't cry all bloody nights".

And I lied. I pretty much cried for _weeks_ and even if it had been ten or five years, I had my times that I cried. But I wasn't going to worry my little sister. I was her brother, and I might not been the best at the start but I was going to be at the end.

"Oh, Ed! We're so sorry for leaving you behind. We didn't want to leave Narnia. Peter was just going to show us a little oak tree."

I gave her a smile. "Don't worry, Lu. What's done is done, there's no way to change the past. But we _can_ change the future by focusing on the present".

She gave me an amused look. "Since when are you so wise?"

"I always was. I just hid it well". I grinned.

"I heard that you will train Caspian in fighting". She smirked.

"If you're thinking that I'll fight, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I stopped fighting long ago".

"That means you're no longer the best swordsman in all Narnia?"

I looked at her and faked being hurt. "That was hurtful! And how can you say such thing! I haven't fight with _another_ person. But that doesn't mean that I didn't practice with my sword alone".

"So you're still the best swordsman in all Narnia?", She looked amused.

"If I wasn't so humble I would had nodded. But I can't say, I might be or I might be not. Like I told you, it's been long since I fought someone. And Caspian will fight Peter as training for both". I explained.

And someone appeared in the entrance. "Sorry to disturb you, Sire. But King Peter asked for you". Rojik said.

"What's wrong?", I asked concerned.

The faun shifted nervously. "It seems like he's". He stopped and reached for a paper. "I quote: 'I will not be training with this telmarine who calls himself Narnian, over my dead stupid a--".

"Alright! Alright! I understood.", I said before he said the words that Oreius showed him when he was a _man_.

Rojik understood. He bowed and left. And I sighed frustrated.

"Seems like you'll be fighting today", Lucy said. And even if I wasn't looking at her, I knew she was enjoying it.

"Oh, I know you're enjoying this. Now, let's go before Peter does something stupid".

I heard giggles before walking towards the problem.

 ** _I wanted a Lucy-Edmund scene. Because they were the closest and youngest. And like I said in another chapter, Lucy was hurt by Peter's comment. Also, it adds a bit of a backstory to what happened in our world while Edmund was in Nania._**


	16. Fight the Just

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 15: Fight the Just.** Peter Pevensie._

I looked at Caspian. He was sitting at the opposite end of one stone. He was being childish. How could he expect _me_ to be the first to attack?

Then, Edmund entered with Lucy by his side. He looked at me then Caspian and sighed. "What's the bloody problem now?"

I was about to say something when he glared at me.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to put an end to all this stupidness! First". He looked at me. "You're supposed to be a king! Start acting like one, stop acting like a boy who's ego is too big!", Then he looked at Caspian. "And you, have a bit of patience, and try to think!"

"I am a king. And I'm not acting like I have a big ego". I said.

"For Aslan's sake! You _do_ have a big ego, you always did! But back then, you didn't let it destroy everything!", Edmund exclaimed.

"I did not have a big ego! It was you who had one!", I said.

And Edmund lost it. He totally lost it. He drew his sword and put himself in defense. He wanted me to fight him.

"For years, I stopped fighting, keeping my anger to myself. But Peter, you have managed to make me lose my temper in less than two days! You don't only have the gift of leading people, you also have the gift of making them go crazy!"

I drew my sword as well. If he wanted a fight, he would get one.

"I heard you. You have forgotten the moves.", I said.

And without warning he attacked. And I had to ducked if I didn't want to be beheaded.

"You really think I would be that stupid?!", I heard him say.

He swung his sword to my left side and with his right arm, he pushed me.

"That's not fair!", I said swinging my sword.

The two swords met with a _clang_. I shared a quick glance with Edmund before he swung his sword in both directions with strength and speed. He walked towards me.

"What's wrong, Pete?", He mocked my tone.

And with a quick swung of his part, my sword flew at the other direction and I fell down on the floor. Edmund's sword pointed at me.

"Oh, look, I disarmed you in less than forty seconds. That's a new record, the last time it took me one whole minute. I guess that I'm still the best swordsman in Narnia", He said lowering his sword.

I looked at Lucy, who was smiling at my defeat. And I looked at Caspian, who's mouth fell open.

"Now that I proved that I can still fight". He glanced at the both of us. "I expect to see you two training and no bickering, if I hear or see one of you bickering, I will not go easy on them". He made his way to the door.

"You went easy on him?", Caspian asked before Edmund left.

Ed looked at him with a smirk. "Of course, Caspian, I was feared by the Giants, Calormens, Narnians and Telmarines. And it wasn't only because of my quick tongue". And he left.

I sighed. "We should listen to him. When he's angry, it's worse than Susan".

"He disarmed you so quick", Caspian commented.

"He was named by the Narnians 'The Shadow' because you only saw his shadow when he fought", Lucy answered.

I looked at her. "And you're still here because you want us to fight?"

"Nope. Edmund gave me orders to see if you bicker or not. Those are his orders", She stuck her tongue out.

I chuckled slightly. "Very well, Lu, we won't be bickering".

She smiled at me and made a sign as 'go on'. I sighed and looked at Caspian.

"Let's get this over with. I'll help you if you need help".

He nodded and we went into position. And I could see from the corner of my eye, a smile from my sister.

After some hours of training and some breaks, me and Caspian got to the conclusion that it was a good training. Apart some comments or things like that, but it never got to bickering, mostly because Lucy was looking at us the whole time and was in one moment, she was about to call Edmund.

"Um, Sires, there's an meeting and King Edmund wishes you to attend", A faun that Lucy said was named Rojik said.

"About what?", I asked.

"I don't know, Sir, I only know King Edmund wants to see you there right now"

I looked at Caspian who seemed as confused as I. And it wasn't because Edmund made a meeting, it was _why_ did Edmund called a meeting? What do he needs to discust again? As confused as we were, we nodded.

"We're going right now", I said.

Rojik bowed and left us.

I looked at Lucy and she smiled. And she looked at Caspian who seemed more comfortable with us

Once we were on The Stone Table, every Narnian looked at us, and I was trying to find Edmund, because he usually stood in front of the crowd. But this time I saw him sitting in the back of the crowd.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?", Reepicheep asked and I looked at Edmund, who didn't even looked at me.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for--"

I looked at Caspian. He needed to understand that we should make a raid of the castle.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us.", I said.

"Crazy. No one has taken that castle.", He pointed out and looked at Edmund for help.

"There's always a first time.", I pointed out.

"We'll have the element of surprise.", Trumpkin supported me.

"But we have the advantage here!", Caspian exclaimed.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely.", Susan said looking at Caspian. She thinks he would be a better king than me!

"I, for one, feel safer underground.", Trufflehunter spoke.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb.", I explained.

And Edmund finally spoke up. But his words were not expected.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out.", He said like a true strategist.

"We could collect nuts!", Someone said.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up! I think you know where I stand, sire.", Reepicheep said.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?", I asked Glenstorm.

"Or die trying, my liege.", He bowed.

"That's what I'm worried about.", Lucy's voice spoke.

"Sorry?", I asked.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there.", She pointed out.

"I'm not sure you've been listening.", I said turning to her.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?", She confronted me.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough.", Edmund spoke.

We all looked at him, who hated my idea at first and now is supporting it.

He grabbed his sword, looked at all the room and nodded. "For years, I have run from the telmarines, consumed by the fear. I will not longer run or hide."

"Bu-but, if you forgotten, you can't go anywhere near the telmarines! Remember the last time, Edmund! You almost _died_!", Caspian exclaimed.

"Indeed. But it's a risk I'm willing to take", He made a pause. "After all, I have already lived what I should".

I smiled at him with a thanks.

"But Peter, promise me something", He said.

"If you see that it gets too complicated, call it off"

I nodded. "I will, promise".

"Good. Now let's show the telmarines what's to fight with the Just".

But I quickly broke my promise that night.


	17. Even heroes can die

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 16: Even heroes can die.** Edmund Pevensie._

I was not so sure how the raid would go. I only knew that I was giving Peter all my men, trust and lives. And I hoped with all my heart that I made the right choice. As I was sick of running and hiding, I was named Protector and I left them! I was going to avenge everyone that I loved.

"Ok, ok. Order here!", I said once we agreed on the night raid.

"Sir, this is foolish! We can't go and just hope Miraz accept us! You were there with my grandfather, he told us that it was a complete massacre", Wumbledim the faun said.

"That's true, I made a night raid long ago...I think", The last part was for myself. "But maybe we have the advantage today. We have Caspian."

"And what about you dying, Sir", Rojik asked.

"It's not the telmarines or telmarine's property that makes me sick. It's their wishes, their purposes, they are wrong, evil. If you think about it, Caspian is a telmarine and I am not sick because I know his true purpose.", I explained.

"So, if someone has dark wishes, you start dying?", Susan said.

"Their ancestors went to a hag, she gave them a spell. She saw their intentions, she saw evil. So, she made me weak to any evil or corrupted purposes but the telmarines didn't like so much that it made them the bad guy. So, they changed the story a little bit".

"Stop making Edmund doubt himself, he made a choice, he will stick by it, right Ed?", Peter looked at me.

"But what about your promise to you and Aslan? He forgave you! You _own_ Him!", Caspian exclaimed.

I looked at both men. I wronged Aslan and I knew it. I was about to go to battle knowing that Aslan didn't approve of it. I was about to risk the lives of hundreds. But something opened up in my heart when I fought Peter. The part of me I tried to forget came back.

"I don't own Him anything, he made his choice that day in this stone table", I said.

"You're saying that it was _all_ His fault? He chosed to die for you and that's that? King Edmund, you're not thinking straight!", Caspian backed down.

"I will be forever sorry for what I did. But He forgave me, I shouldn't be tied to those strings, don't you think?", I said calmly.

"I read stories about the great Kings and Queens of Old. I read about all of you, and I thought you would be like them. Like the men and women of the chronicles, instead, I get a arrogant king and a lousy protector". Caspian dared to say.

"Those stories were all lies. I was never Just or a Protector--"

"No but you were a traitor, weren't you?", He cut me off.

I looked at him. "Indeed I was. But if The White Witch told you that your uncle could die, that you would be king and that Peter would kneel before you, wouldn't you do it?"

"Nope."

"That's because you are smart. I was a git, an annoying sap, I trusted _Her_. And I was a traitor, but here am I, as a king. And you as a _prince_ ", I said.

"Edm--"

"It's _King_ Edmund from now on, _Prince_ Caspian", I said in my authority voice.

He seemed taken back, hurt. But I was hurt too, it seemed like everyone could be hurt, could be sad, could be mouring, could be angry except me! I was--somehow--the one that could _never_ show any emotions.

"Fine, _King_ Edmund, you need to have this in your head: If the Narnians die in vain, you'll be the one I will blame", He said.

"Go ahead, do it, blame me, I have the blood of thousand of Narnians in my hands, it wouldn't hurt a few more, would it?", I said bitterly.

And I left the scene. For Aslan's Sake, I left the scene. Because it I didn't, I would had probably break down if front of everyone. All my emotions were coming back to me, the day I lost my siblings, the day I lost my kingdom, the day I realized I was immortal. The day I realized I was _betrayed_ them.

I ran to one of the edges of The How. I needed air, or at least the feeling of the warm summer air. I was getting colder by the minute and I could possible know who was making me cold.

I sat down on the edge, I looked down. If I wanted it, I could had end my life right there. And I wouldn't give a care. But it was still not my time, some Narnians and Caspian still needed me. And I couldn't fail me, I couldn't fail Him. Everything I was doing was for Him, even if I wronged Him, or if I said His name in vain. My heart was forever His.

And in those thoughts, I broke of crying. For Aslan's Sake, I _was_ a teenager! I _looked_ like a teenager! And I still had to put a tough face; I couldn't cry the loses of my siblings because everyone was looking at me as the leader. The only one I ever told about my nightmares was a little wolf pup called Wittlehum. His kind did horrible things and served _Her_. But I did horrible things too and for some time--even if it was short--I served _Her_.

And Wittlehum knew what it felt to feel your family leave because his pack left him to escape. He knew what it felt to be a traitor and have a dirty past, even if he didn't do anything. He was a _true_ friend that helped me in those times of need. And he became a great wolf, he became the leader of the canine section, and he still had time for me. He and I became like brothers, because our past connected us. And I loved him more than a brother, I looked at him as a _son_.

Even if my son was a wolf. I tried to protect him, as he was the first to protect _me_. He cuddled next to me in the nights, he woke me up if I had nightmares and he was always ready to listen, even if I cried. And he always, _always_ believed that Aslan had a reason for everything.

 _"You might not know it now, you might not know in a hundred years but one day, you will know why He did it."_

And he was the first to help me with Telmar. Even if he was an old wolf by the time Telmar attacked, Wittlehum served to me forever. He was my right hand, even if some of my court disapproved, he was the one that had been there for me. And never seized to amazed me, he always had a trick on his mind. And I grew up with him, I saw him as the little wolf pup I found in The Western Wood to the great wolf that led the canine army to victories.

And the old wolf who stood by me in the moments of my last battle. He never left my side and I never left his, he was tired and breathless but still managed to kill hundreds of telmarines. And I was about to die at the hands of one, when my great friend sacrificed himself for me.

And that's when my whole world stopped.

I didn't care if I could get run through or if someone could just kill me. All I cared was hugging Wittlehum. And I don't know how can you explain what I felt. He was _everything_ to me, he was my right hand, he was my friend, he was my general, he was my subject, he was my family but most importantly, he was the one who was there when no one else was.

I hugged Wittlehum as his last moments were with me, his eyes didn't show fear or regret. They showed courage and bravery. And I was a mess, I was crying on the battleground, telling him that everything was going to be ok, that I would find Lucy's cordial and he would be fine, I was sobbing. But he just smiled at me. His sweet eyes, looking at the face he grew up saying that he was a hero and he couldn't die. And he let a tear ran as he said his last breath.

 _"Heroes can d_ _ie."_

I sighed and went back to The How. To a specific place, somewhere no one knew it was. My secret hideout, you could say. But there was nothing special about for most persons, not even Peter would get the idea of feeling I got everytime I entered there.

I just stood in front of an old paiting. That one had no words, it was simple. You couldn't even give it a name because you simply didn't see what was there. But I did.

There was a king, about my age, dressed in clothing fit for one. A silver cloat, black leather shoes, pants that for some reason existed back then, a shirt made with the finest cotton in Narnia and a big, silver, gold crown. The king was had black hair and was looking at my direction, his left hand was in holding his sword while the other one laid on the back of a black-coal fur wolf, who's eyes were dark with yellow, he was big, as he was tall to touch the king's hips. Both of then had a 'T' marked. It was in the king's left arm, in one of the cloat's designs and it was burned in the left paw of the wolf.

I touched the painting as if I was petting the wolf. And looked down.

"I guess heroes can die, after all"


	18. Someone to die for

**_Disclaimer:_** _Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 _ **Warning:** This might be a sad chapter for all of who loves Edmund. So, beware._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 17: Someone to die for._** _Peter Pevensie._

I looked saw the pain in brother's eyes. And I knew, that I helped with that pain, being an git and an ass. I looked at Caspian, I wasn't mad at him, if it helped me, I would _had_ been mad at him. But I wasn't, for the simple reason that it was partially my fault. And I just couldn't get mad at someone who committed no offence. But then again, that was exactly what I was doing.

"Should we get prepared, Sir?", Reepicheep asked.

Breaking the silence, I spoke. "Yes, my dearest friend, we should get prepared. The plan's simple."

"If I may, what's the plan?", Trufflehunter asked.

"Me, Susan and Edmund will travel by gryphon. The rest will follow in foot. As you know, my brother will signal the troops with a torch. That Lucy had all the time. When Edmund signals you, attack. Our main target is Miraz and freeing Narnians. And I say this. If someone gets close to Miraz, _kill him_. Don't hesitate", I said.

"And who's to say that Edmund will be in the state to fight?", Susan said.

"He will be. He needs to be. And it's not like he will be in the center of the fight. He will be in a tower, far from any telmarine. Waiting and it's all".

"Do you hear crying?", Lucy asked.

We all looked at each other and I told them to be quiet. As the silence was creeping, I heard sobbing. I heard the sobbing of a person I haven't hear in so long. And Susan noticed as we both took running with Caspian in our heels.

We followed the sobbing to a cave, a little cave that was well hidden. I stopped and looked at Susan and Caspian, they nodded and I stepped into the room. And saw Edmund, in his knees, hands in his head sobbing. He was rocking himself and I saw blood on the floor. His rocking was opening his knees.

"Ed? Are you alright?", I asked softly, approaching him.

He didn't stop rocking himself, he just kept sobbing.

"Edmund?", I said a bit louder.

It seemed to do the trick, he stopped rocking himself and lowered his hands. He looked at me, and I saw confusion and hate in his eyes.

"Who are you?", He asked harshly.

"What do you mean? It's me, Peter", I said smiling because of his question.

He pushed me and I fell in the floor because of his action.

"I repeat, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

I looked at him in surprise. "No". I whispered.

 _"I don't remember! I'm forgetting!", He yelled._

I looked at Caspian who had the same expression on his face, the only one that was _actually_ confused was Susan.

"Edmund, I know you're forgetting, it's the toll of being immortal. But you can't forget us that easily.", I said to him, starting to stand up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And how do you know I'm immortal? Who are you people?", He repeated and looked at all of us.

"I-I'm Peter, your older brother." I pointed at myself and then at Susan. "That's Susan, your older sister". And I approached Caspian. "And here's Prince Caspian, the person we're fighting for".

He blinked a few times till he let out a breath. "Su? Pete? Caspian? What are you doing here? What happened?"

I let out a sigh, relief. He was with us again. "You forgot us for a moment, we found you sobbing and rocking yourself. You're bleeding". I explained.

He looked ashamed. He looked down and saw his pants ripped out and blood coming out of his knees. He sighed. "For Aslan's Sake! I can't be forgetting you that easily! It took me years to forget England. I _can't_ forget you".

"I know, brother, you're forgetting but I will be remembering. If you forget something, I'll be there to remind you". I opined.

"Peter, what about tonight? What if he forgets the mission? What happens if he gets caught?", Susan expressed.

"I am with Que--Susan here, we can't risk it", Caspian pointed out.

I growled at them. I _need_ _ed_ Edmund to signal the troops. He was going to be fine. And I was not backing out.

"He will be fine, it was only for a moment. It's not like he will forget everything in one second", I contradicted.

"Yes, yes. I will be...fine", Edmund said not so sure of himself.

"You'll be fine, now, we should get going before someone thinks we left", I ordered.

"I-I will be with you shortly, I need to do something before we go", He said with tears in his eyes.

"Sure, Ed", Susan smiled.

"Ed?", He asked confused then, he smiled. "Oh, yeah, my nickname".

It hurt me to know he was slowly forgetting. He was forgetting all of us and I couldn't do anything about it.

I gave him a smile and he gave me a nod in return.

A few hours later, in Miraz's castle, I looked at Edmund to see if he still was with us. He smiled at me and I took it as a sign and went running to Caspian's professor room. As I kicked down the door, all I could see was books and books but no sign of his professor.

"Professor?", Caspian called out. He searched but didn't find him. "I have to find him."

"You don't have time." I pointed out. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't be here without him." He spat out. "And neither would I."

"You and I can deal with Miraz." Susan said and I groaned.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian reassured.

I hesitated but finally accept it.

Caspian took off running and I gave a glare at Susan. "Really? You're choosing his side?"

"He needs to start making decisions for himself. He _will be_ king one day, Peter", She answered.

"Fine", I spat out.

We both searched the hallways, I gave her advice as I already knew some parts of the castle.

"And what's there?", She asked, pointing at a door.

"We never checked. Do you think Miraz could be there?", I adressed.

"Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to try", She admitted.

I looked at her and slowly got to the door. She was right next to me and I gave her a nod and kicked the door. And what I saw was completly different. It was a _baby_.

"A baby? Where did that come from?", I said.

"Mum never had that talk with you?", Susan said and I gave her a look.

"Oh, I know!", I exclaimed and ran out of the room.

By the time we were on the hall, that Miraz's slept, I heard a someone talk.

"Is that...Caspian?", I said.

Susan looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's he doing there?"

I remember then, that Edmund told him that he killed his father.

Groaning, I looked at Susan. "We better go, Caspian will need us".

We both broke the door to find Caspian pointing his sword to Miraz.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to get the gate open!", I exclaimed.

"No. I won't let this monster get his way. I need this, Peter. You will never understand, you never lost someone that meant something and never got it back!", He yelled not taking his eyes of Miraz.

"What are you going to do, boy? Kill me?", Miraz sneered.

"You killed my father, is only fair".

"You said your brother died on his sleep", The wife of Miraz pointed out.

"That was more or less true. But I wasn't the one that killed him. I had two persons helping me", He smirked at all of us.

"What?", Caspian took it by surprise.

"I needed someone that my brother trusted. He trusted Glozelle, and I won his loyalty by making him my General. But I needed the one that my brother _really_ trusted to kill him", Miraz smiled.

"Who was he? Was he the one that killed my father?", Caspian pressed his sword on Miraz's neck making him bleed a bitm

"Indeed, young prince. And his name was Thomas. Or like you all know him, _Edmund_.", He smiled.

Caspian lowered his sword and Miraz's wife shot an arrow at him that thanks to Aslan, just touched him. But he was still bleeding. And Miraz ran out of the room.

"We need to signal the troops!", I yelled.

"But Caspian's hurt and Miraz knows we're already here. You promised Ed to call it off if it became difficult!", Susan contradicted.

"It's not too late! I can still do this!", I ran out of the room.

I went to the court and looked at Edmund's place. He was fighting telmarines soldiers.

"Now, Ed!", I yelled.

I heard a cough and a scream of pain. "I'm a little bit busy, Pete!"

I didn't even care looking if he was hurt. I only cared about getting the gate open. I tried but it was heavy only for me, and when I saw Susan and Caspian I yelled for their help.

"Peter, it's too late now! Call it off!", Susan yelled.

"No--".

"Edmund is sick! Peter, Edmund is fighting with telmarines soldiers who are winning! He looks weak, sick and _dying_!", Caspian yelled.

And that's when I heard it. A scream that wasn't even human, it was all agony and pain. I looked at the place where Edmund was and saw him, pinned and a cut in his arm.

"Go! Leave!", I heard him yell.

I saw him ran through the stairs hoping that he could get away, I ran to try to find him. And saw him halfway to the stairs. He looked awful, the color of his face was all gone, his mouth had blood on it, his right arm and left leg had long cuts and he was still coughing. He was in sitting on the stairs.

"Come on, we're going!", I said to him.

"G-go! Leave me here!", He rasped.

"What?! I already lost you once, I can't lose you again!"

"I am forgetting you, Peter. I can remember that I trust you, and if I can trust you", He coughed. "Leave me here, for all of my men's sake".

Tears formed in my eyes. "No".

"Yes." He gave me something. "Go! I'll hold them off, after all, Miraz wants me".

"I won't".

He pushed off of him. He coughed and tried to stand up, and when he did, he fell again.

He laughed and sighed. "Lead them well, My King".

And I felt how someone took me by the arm and pushed me to the exit.

"You're someone worth dying for", I hear Edmund whispered.

And I left the gate. And even if we didn't get into a fight that night, we lost some good men that tried to hold the telmarines. And one of them was my brother. High King Edmund The Protector.

 ** _Please review!_**


	19. For those we lost

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 18: For those we lost.** Caspian The Tenth._

I walked with my head down. We didn't lost to many Narnians, some here and some there, but it did hurt the lost of them. I mean, Glenstorm's sons died trying to hold the telmarines off. Reepicheep said that one of his braves mouses died. And we lost Edmund. Well, there's a chance that he lived but it was very little.

One of the good news we had, was that we found my professor. I walked side him, trying to focus on the walk and not in my rage, anger, sadness. But I was failing miserably.

"Young Prince, are you alright?", Professor Cornelius asked.

I sighed. "It's just...well, Miraz said that Edmund. _King_ Edmund killed my father and I can't believe it, not now that King Edmund is dead."

He looked at me. "I never saw King Edmund, maybe I saw him with another name and another face. But if he killed your father, it was a trick that Miraz put on him or a scam. And I believe that his memory will always be with is."

"It's not just me, though. What about his family?"

"They'll cope in their own way, Young Prince. But if what you have told me is true, King Edmund trusted you and his brother with all he had. It will be fine, maybe not now but one day."

"And what about High King Peter? He never liked me. And what about Nikabrik or any Narnian that thinks I'm not worthy of the throne?"

He put his hand on my shoulder and we stopped walking for a moment.

"I believe they will think you're worthy of the throne. If King Edmund believed so, and if Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were with him in that, I don't see why worry."

I nodded and we started walking in silence again, I was thinking of everything that happened in only one week. Just a week ago I was in my room, treated like a prince and the Narnians were only a myth and now, I was no longer a telmarine, I wasn't royalty and the Narnians were very much alive.

When we arrived at Aslan's How, someone blew the welcome horn and I was ready for all kind of bad things. I looked and saw Queen Lucy, concerned about what just happened. And I believed she was looking for her older brother and it wasn't Peter.

"What happened?", She asked worried.

"Ask him." Peter said harshly.

"Peter." I heard Susan called.

"Me? You could've called it off. There was still time. You knew Edmund wasn't in the right state of mind." I pointed out.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you. If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive, my brother would still be alive.", He turned around to see me.

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they and he definitely would be!", I exclaimed.

"You called us, remember?", Peter looked at me.

"My first mistake.", I said.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people.", Peter said turning away.

"Your brother believed I could. He risked his life for _me_. And I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!", I yelled and he stopped.

"You invaded Narnia. If you stayed in your country, Edmund would still be alive! You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does. You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you!", He yelled right to me.

And I was ready to fight him.

"Stop it!", Lucy's voice stopped us. I looked at her and saw tears on her eyes, I lowered my sword. And Peter did the same.

"Where's Ed?", She asked.

We both looked down. Not daring to say something.

"No." She whispered. "Please, Peter, tell me he's alive!"

Peter looked up. "Lu, you have to understand--"

"No, Peter! Caspian is right! You knew Edmund was not in the right state of mind, he was distracted and Aslan knows what else. You could had called it off but you didn't." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you like that."

"Lu, I feel your pain too. Ed was my brother too and I just feel like the biggest idiot right now. Ed should be ashamed of my acting." I heard his voice break.

I turned around and saw Peter. _High_ King Peter crying. And I felt ashamed of my acting. I looked down and felt bad for them. I never saw Peter crying and it also felt awkward.

"I should go, Your Majesties." I bowed and left.

I grabbed my sword and went to the training chamber. I started to hit everything that I could.

 _Hit, Hit, Hit._ I was crying not because of my pride, because Peter was right. If I was at the gate, if I was at the gate in the right time, all of the persons who died would be still alive. All of them, and maybe even Edmund.

 _"If we judge a person for what his kind did, like Nikabrik or Caspian, then you will judge me too, if you kill the telmarine for the crimes his people did, then you'll have to kill me too, as for I, am a truly traitor"_

For Aslan's Sake, what have I done? I made it all worse. I did everything wrong.

"Um, Sir, there's a meeting and High King Peter requested your presence." Rojik said.

I turned and met his eyes. "Alright, I'll go."

We both left to the main chamber to see Peter. And he looked awful, like he was crying. He held a note. He looked at me and nodded and started to talk.

"As you know, we all have sacrificed something or someone in this war. You lost your homes, your country and even your family. My brother knew this very well, he lost his country, home and family." He paused causing some 'ayes'.

"He knew your families for generations, he loved them as his own and he _never_ wanted them to suffer; You would never want to see your family suffer, you _are_ fighting for a free Narnia, for a Narnia of the stories my brother used to tell. _I_ am too fighting for that, but not only that. I'm fighting for those who helped making it but didn't make it, I'm fighting for those who never gave up!"

Some Narnians started to cheer. I cheered as well.

"I'm fighting because of those who fought before me! I'm fighting for the dreams of those before me! We all lost someone to the telmarines, a son, father, sister, brother. They all gave their lives because they knew that one day, _one_ day Narnia would be free again! Those telmarines soldiers are coming to _us_. And will expect us to surrender. I will not surrender! Because I'm fighting for my brother, for my people. _For those we lost_!", Peter yelled, his voice breaking.

By now everyone was cheering.

"I never thought that the person I shared so many memories would one day become a memory." Tears broke in his eyes. "I was a bloody arse, and I cost the lives of many. But not today! Today will be for not us, for those we lost to the war! For those who are waiting in Aslan's Country! For them!"

We all yelled cheering for his speech.

"For Narnia!!!", One broke the silence.

"And For Aslan!!!", Reepicheep cried out.

"And for those we lost!", I yelled. And looked at Peter who nodded. And I heard his voice said.

"And for Edmund."


	20. Edmund's letter

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the __author_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 19: Edmund's letter._**

《 ** _Dear Peter,_**

 ** _I am forgetting what I should know. I don't remember writting anymore letters but even if this is not my first is likely to be my very last one. And I want you to know that, I was never and will never be afraid of dying. In fact, being immortal has opened my eyes to the fact that we need to die. And I know you've always hated the idea of me dying. But that's just life._**

 ** _I know you're afraid. I am too. But I know you won't let this fear get to you. You have been always the bravest man I known. I have been waiting for the day that you all came back to me. Ever since you left and I want you to know that I will never blame you for leaving. I was angry at you at first, Lucy told me everything. But I realized that you had all the rights to mourn the 'death' of your brother._**

 ** _I will always cheerish those moments we used to have. I might be forgetting them but I still remember some. Like, when Mr. Beaver almost got a heart attack when you pranked him or when Susan made us go to balls and act all '_ _noble' and we just broke her rules. I will hold to those moments forever._**

 ** _Please take care of everyone for me. Tell Lucy she will be always the Valiant and I will always watch for her. Tell Susan not to have a hard face, that she can cry my death and that she will_ _always_ _be the Gentle. Be nice to Caspian, he's learning just like we learnt. And take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy, even if it's without me._**

 ** _This is no longer our world, Peter. But we need to help the prince who's world is now. And I just want you to know that if Aslan gave me the chance to do it all over again I would and wouldn't change a thing and I hope that years from now you can say the same thing. The future of Narnia is in your hands, Pete. I hope you'll do the right thing like you always done. Thanks for coming back even if it was for a limited time._**

 ** _Goodbye, Big Brother._**

 ** _Edmund._**


	21. I am your nightmare

_**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada, yada. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or C.S Lewis's characters. This is just for fun. All rights to the author._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 20: I am your nightmare._** _Peter Pevensie._

I was talking with Caspian. Asking his opinion about what could the telmarines 'secret weapon' be. It has been a few days since the night raid. We cried in the night and I took the lead with Caspian by my side. I was the one who took care of the army while he was the one that who took care of the army.

"And what do you--"

"Your Majesties! Your Majesties!" Rojik came yelling.

We both turned around to face him. "What's wrong, Rojik?" Caspian asked.

"Sires, there's a man. In a coat, an intruder, he has broken into the How, he may be coming as we--"

A knife flew by us and landed on the wall. We all turned around to see a man, with a leather black trench coat. You could see he had more knifes on his coat and he had a smiled on his face. But his face, it was scarred. A big scar in his right eye, bruises all over it but he laughed. A laugh I knew very well.

"Ed-Edmund?" I choke.

He smirked. "Not the one you think." He paused. "I'm sorry if I didn't gave a five minute head start but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Miraz will get impatient."

"But, we saw you--" Caspian started.

"Die?" He laughed. "You left me to die. But I didn't die. Miraz took me, he helped me get my power back. Because I did murder your father. I am _Thomas_. I am the hate, regret, sadness, anger, greed and ambition of Edmund."

"No." I stated.

"You can't kill me without kill your brother. That's Just, isn't it? After all, I was named Just by Aslan or was it Jadis?" He smiled.

"You're not my brother!" I yelled.

His smirk left his face. And anger flashed in his eyes. "Your _brother_?! I am _not_ your brother?! I am what you all made _me_! I am what _you_ made _me_! Remember?! I needed you back in England! You pushed me away!" He moved towards us, pointing a knife at me. "I needed your help and where were you?! You left me to die! You left me to die in Narnia! YOU LEFT ME! Your _brother_! I AM YOUR TRUE BROTHER!"

He grabbed me by my arms and slammed me to the wall. His eyes showed anger and hatred, his hands were shaking, his breath was heavier. He smiled, blood coming out of his lip that he bit. And he laughed with anger in his eyes. "I'll kill you and your stupid Lion." He whispered to my ear.

He let go of me. He patted me on the right shoulder, sighed calming down. "Where was I? Oh, yeah." He took a paper of his coat. He looked at me and then Caspian. He cleared his throat.

"King Miraz, Descendant of The Telmar King Caspa, King of Narnia and Telmar, Supreme Lord of The Royal Court, Son of Caspian IX and Knight of The Telmar Bloodcourt. Challenges Prince Caspian X to a duel in the battlefield. As an condition, I shall have my Royal Servidor Duke of Lantern Waste Thomas representing me. You may be represent by one of yours The fight shall be to the death, the reward is total surrender."

He scrolled up again with a smirk of his face. "The telmarines are making camp as we speak. We have far more numbers than you do. Is shall be wise to accept the offer."

"Number do not win a battle." I stated.

He looked at me. "No but I bet they help."

He then looked at Caspian. "I don't have all day, Your Majesty."

Caspian looked at me and then at Thomas. "Wait outside, I shall give you an answer in a few moments."

Thomas faked bowed. "As you wish, Your Majesty." And he left.

I ran my hair with my hand. "What are going to do? This is like-like-like and evil Edmund!"

"We can decline." Caspian suggested.

I groaned. "We can't. Thomas is right, the telmarines have way more soldiers than us. They would wipe us out in a second and with Thomas in their side. It would take less than a second. He's a killing machine when he's angry."

"But you heard him. We can't kill him without killing Ed, the real one. And one of would had do die, I am afraid that Miraz played us." He sighed.

"Let me be the one to fight him. I should be the last face he sees." I said.

"You would kill him?" Caspian asked surprised.

"No. But he will kill me."

"You can't die!"

I looked at him. "I have a plan but first we need to accept. And I have faith in Aslan, he'll show us the way."

He groaned. "Fine, I'm trusting you. And I am hoping that you know what do do."

I nodded.

He looked at the scared Rojik. "Let him in."

Rojik nodded but seemed scared. And just in a few seconds, Thomas came back.

"Have your Majesties decided what to do?" He asked.

"I accept your challenge. And High King Peter shall represent me." Caspian said.

"Good choice, Peter has always been good with a sword. But after forty seconds, there's going to be a problem. But have it your way, Your Majesty." He fake bowed again.

"Is there any other thing?" I asked.

"No, Sires, that's sadly all we can talk. But don't worry, I shall see you in the battlefield. Keep your eyes sharp, not all enemies have the telmarine stamp." He glanced at the How and gave another bow.

"Have a nice day, Your Majesties" And he left.

I looked Caspian. "What did he mean by 'not all enemies have the telmarine stamp' and was he looking at the How?"

He was starting to shrug the he opened his eyes wide. "Nikabrik, Edmund told me that Nikabrik had dark purposes." He paused. "Do you feel cold?"

I widen my eyes and gasped. "Jadis." I ran out with Caspian on my tail.

I came to the main chamber and saw Nikabrik holding Jadis's wand, a werewolf, a hag and in the center, Jadis herself.

"Stop!" I yelled. Nikabrik smiled at me and the hag attacked me.

"High King." She hissed. I drew my sword and she smirked. I blinked and she was gone. To my surprise, I felt something hit me in the back, stumbling, I turned around to see the hag.

I glanced at Caspian, that _somehow_ was with Nikabrik, but he seemed in a spell.I attacked the hag, blocking her moves and trying to her her weak spot. She was fast and she was gone, but I got to her when she tried to escape. Knowing that she was dead, I ran towards Caspian that was about to bring Jadis to live. But the werewolf got to me, I did a quick move of my sword and slashed his left leg.

With a howl of agony, he fell and I had enough time to get to Caspian. Pushing him to the ground, I took his place. "Get away from him!" I yelled, with my sword high.

The White Witch seemed taken back but quickly smiled. "Peter, dear, I missed you." She said with a sweet voice. I looked at her, she looked at me and I let down my guard.

"Come on, just one drop." Her sweet smile was too much. And as I was about cut myself in the palm, someone pushed me from the circle. I fell into the cold ground and saw Thomas holding his sword with a wicked smile.

"Jadis." He breathed.

"Edmund."

He laughed. "My name is Thomas. But you can call me whatever you want."

"I can feel the anger and hatred in your heart. Come on, just one drop and your brother will kneel before you, My King." Her sweet voice said.

But Thomas didn't flinch, didn't even move. He looked at Jadis with dead eyes. "I fear you. But I will not let the fear get to me." He ran his sword through Jadis's chest.

"How does it feel to be stabbed?" He smiled when he saw Jadis's shock and with a quick crack the ice was gone.

I stayed in the ground, unable to move and scared about Thomas. He looked at me and gave me a wicked smile. "I may be Edmund's fear, regret, anger and hatred but..." He came closer to me. So close that I could feel his breath. And he whispered four simple words before leaving.

" _I am **your** nightmare."_


End file.
